High price worth paying
by Arienhod
Summary: Hitomi traded herself for the repair that would save her friends life. How will her decision effect Van and the others during the time of war? Will her sacrifice be in vain, and will she see her angel again?
1. No goodbye

I just realized how WRONG the old memo was. This story has OVER five chapters due to the fact I'm rewriting it cause the old plot sucked.

Enjoy reading my disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne. If I did the ending would have been way better!

* * *

Van Fanel, a young king of now destroyed land Fanelia stood on the battlefield surrounded by the fallen enemies, while the ones who survived were withdrawing. The damage on his legendary guymelef from Ispano was enormous and that damage will change lives of everyone. 

A blond knight stood on the bridge of his levi-ship Crusade when a member of his crew ran inside "Boss, we got a big problem! The king isn't getting out! He isn't getting out of Escaflowne!"

As they ran to the storage room they heard voice of the cat-girl Merle calling for her childhood friend "Lord Van, please answer me! Lord Van!"

But there was no answer, only sound that came from Escaflowne and his pilot was the sound of blood that dripped on the floor from the control chamber. But Van was alive, and eventually after few more minutes the doors opened and the king fall out, his body completely covered with bloody cuts.

"I… I can still fight. I…" he somehow found the strength to walk to the storage doors and look behind on the battlefield. At that moment the back of his shirt begins to bulge and in the cloud of feathers his wings sprout out while the Crusade crew stares in amazement. But as soon as the appeared the wings disappeared and the king collapses to the ground.

* * *

One of the watchers and the only person who knew about his wings and wasn't afraid of them was Hitomi Kanzaki, a green eyed girl that was a stranger on this mysterious world named Gaea. She sat next to his friend, as he lied bandaged and obviously in grate pain. She didn't want to leave his sight; after all he was the one who brought her here, the one who protected her and saved her life numerous time, just like she had saved his. 

"His injuries are unusual." Millerna, princess of Asturia was talking to the blond knight Allen Schezar "From inside… it seams the wounds were cut from inside his body."

As she heard the words princess just said Hitomi ran out of the room and to the guymelef in the storage.

"Hitomi… what's wrong?" Allen asked walking after her.

"Van's feeling it! He became a part of Escaflowne, and now he's feeling… We need to repair it… If we don't he'll die." She turned towards the knight but he just shake his head "That can't be…"

"Boss, an Asturian ship is approaching." A voice of Allen's men echoed through the halls.

* * *

A brown haired man stood in front of Ispano guymelef observing it. He is Dryden Fassa, a merchant who read all the ancient books he could get his hands on "The story's I have read are true. An Ispano guymelef assimilates its master unto death. The king had made the blood pact with Escaflowne, and this is a result." 

"And what do we do now?" Hitomi asked concerned for her friend.

"Just repair the guymelef, and he'll be okay. Or you could…" Dryden looked for something in the control chamber "Ah, I found it." He said and turned the ancient switch and after that Escaflowne started to emit green light.

"What did you do?" Allen asked. He didn't like the merchant.

"I called the Ispano Clan who made Escaflowne."

The light faded as the gigantic factory ship came from a portal in the sky.

* * *

The Ispanos chanted to confirm the authenticity of the guymelef, an when they finished one of them, a small creature in black cloak, walked to the them and hold out his hand "Fifty million." 

Allen looked down "That is more than we can pay.". He didn't want to leave his royal friend to die, but the amount was ridiculously high.

"We have to do something." Hitomi said "Were being followed. They will be here very soon."

"Girl seeing into future?" Ispano asked "You come with us, and we fix Escaflowne."

"What? No." Millerna stepped forward "Hitomi, you can't do that!"

Hitomi turned to the princess and than turned to the rest of the crew. None of them dared to look her in the eyes, for none of them wanted to be the one who will tell the king what happened, and why his friend isn't with them anymore.

But the girl from the Mystic Moon made her decision, despite their reactions. Van was her friend, and she had no doubt he would do the same for her.

"You'll be good help to us. If you work good you might pay yourself off." Ispano talked walking of followed by Hitomi who only had time for a brief farewell with her friends.

* * *

Van was suffering greatly, feeling all the works Ispanos made on his guymelef. But with the morning came also a relief. Escaflowne is all fixed up, as good as new, and not just him. When the bandages from Van were removed, everyone gasped; there was not a single scratch. 

"Lord Van! I'm glad your okay! I'm so glad!" Merle hugged her friend and licked his cheek.

The king turned to his friend "Thank you for your help Allen. I owe you for saving me again."

"If you want to than someone, than Dryden and Hitomi." The knight said, but than bit his tongue.

"I didn't do anything. Really." Dryden said "I just called them."

Van smiled to him but than his face expression changed. He looked around searching for the familiar face of his friend, but it was nowhere to be found. He just wanted to ask them about it when an Ispano walked to him.

"The contract with blood…" he said "Using Draconian blood, Ispano makes no guarantees… Blood different… Stronger… Now go! Solders coming, and we do not want to be involved. Go!"

Everyone rushed towards Crusade but Van stood still looking around. Hitomi wasn't there.

"Van, we need to go!" Allen turned to him and than lowered his eyes to the floor "Ispanos asked an amount we couldn't pay for the repair. But than they…"

"Allen what are you saying? Where is Hitomi?"

"Hitomi is staying here. That was the final settlement." Allen said and than turned to walk to the levi-ship "Don't make her deed to go in waste."

"But… She didn't say goodbye."

"Yes. She did Van… She…" Allen said as they walked inside. Soon the Crusade left the hangar of the factory ship and Van watched as it vanished back into the portal taking with them the girl he started to care for.

"Allen, you wanted to say something about Hitomi." Van said as his friend walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She said she never want to see you again."


	2. Do it for her

**Next chapters might be a bit shorter till I finally reach the new plot. But I still hope you'll enjoy reading them.**

* * *

There was no time for Allen's words to really sink in when Gaddes yelled the Flaying fortress is approaching. Van ran to the hangar but stopped at sight of Merle standing in front of Escaflowne sobbing quietly. Van understood her; for the rest of their lives the Ispano guymelef will remind them of… of her… 

Getting in a guymelef was never this hard, but as soon Van stood opposite of Dilandau and his Dragon slayers sorrow vanished and was replaced by pure rage. _'It was their fault… Everything was their fault! They destroyed Fanelia and killed Vargas… They made hundreds of people homeless… They made me to a brutal, cold-blooded warrior I was now… A war king! It is their fault… Hitomi is gone!'_

Swinging his sword Van attacked the closest slayer and killed him without blinking. The second one didn't have more luck either. But no matter how many of them Van killed he knew he wouldn't be satisfied till the red guymelef is lying in front of him.

"Dilandau!" he saw the albino's guymelef and attacked at instant, making his enemy to step back under the pressure of the attack. Van was filled with blind rage, and didn't really care if Escaflowne got damaged again, as long he managed to put an end on Dilandau's life.

He lifted his sword to strike, and kill his enemy when he felt someone is holding his hand. Turning around he saw faces, dead faces of Dragon slayers he killed just few moments ago.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Van started to jell and waive through the air in attempt to chase them away, leave him alone. And they did leave…

…And took Van with them.

* * *

Crusade landed when the Flying fortress disappeared, and the crew ran to Escaflowne, Merle on the head of the group running on all fours. 

The Ispano guymelef was lying on the ground, motionless and with no signs of life inside the pilot chamber. The drag-energist wasn't glowing; instead it was dull making everyone unease around it.

"Lord Van! Lord Van, please come out!" Merle jelled, and before Millerna managed to stop the young cat-girl, she had already climbed up on the guymelef and was pulling on it, desperately trying to open the door.

"Merle, come down!" Allen jelled.

"No! I won't leave Lord Van inside!" she slammed a fist on the doors of the pilot chamber "Lord Van!"

* * *

Van was sitting on a grass hill, but he could also sitting on the edge of a volcano and it wouldn't matter, cause he was completely unaware of his surroundings. He didn't care either. He didn't care cause he was alone there, all alone. 

He was always alone, ever since he could remember…

_"Folken! Why didn't you look for me?" a little dark haired boy walked in the study wiping the tears._

"_Your brother doesn't have the time for games Van, you know that. I have already explained it to you." A serious voice answered back._

"_But father…"_

"_No but, Van. Go outside, I need to speak with Folken about foreign politics."_

So alone…

_"Mother, why did you leave? Why did you leave me alone?" a boy was kneeling in front of a open chest hugging a piece of dark fabric that still holds the scent of a beautiful Draconian._

They all left him, everyone he loved…

_"Lord Van, get out of here with Escaflowne. And someday, revive Fanelia... ...the people of Fanelia..."_

They left…

_"I like your wings. They are beautiful."_

She… she left too…

_"She said she never want to see you again."_

Hitomi left…

_"I like your wings. They are beautiful."_

Did she really left…?

A desperate cry echoed around Van. It was Merle; she was jelling for him, calling him. But what was she saying? What was she…?

"Come back Lord Van! Come back! She couldn't have done it for nothing!" Van stood up, listen to the voice of his childhood friend "If you give up she did it for nothing! Hitomi left for nothing!"

"Hitomi…" Van mumbled "She gave away her freedom for me… for nothing…?"

* * *

Merle fall down of the guymelef in shock. The energist glowed and Escaflowne turned white again. She ignored the pain in her rear; it wasn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered, as long Lord Van was well. 

The door of the pilot chamber and Van slowly came out. His eyes fell on the group of people that gathered around his guymelef. In that moment he realized how wrong he was. He wasn't really alone…


	3. Heartache

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one cause I wanted to show how different characters are accepting Hitomi is with Ispanos now. More than anything I love the line Millerna say to Allen about Van and fighting... you'll see for yourself...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Is everything prepared for the attack tomorrow?" _Dornkirk was sitting on his place next to the Destiny machine, and was right now talking to his general Folken Stratigos.

"Yes, Lord Dornkirk." Folken was standing in front of a large screen "The solders are ready, and everything is ready for the blood exchange."

"_Ah yes, the exchange. Are the sisters reliable?"_ Dornkirk asked. He never met the leopard-sisters and didn't know what to think about them. So Folken's word will have to be enough.

"Naria and Eriya are both ready and willing to go through the process." What Folken didn't say is they only agreed cause _he_ asked them to do it. _He_ was the one they were listening and the one they answered to. _He_ was the one who saved them all those years ago, and was the only one who ever cared for them. _He_ was the one they both loved. It was hard for Folken to accept a thing like that, but they truly loved him.

"_Good. With the luck solders nothing will be on out way to capture the dragon."_ Dornkirk's words left Folken suspicious.

"And the girl? The one whose shadow is constantly hiding the dragon's. Won't she be in our way?" Folken asked not knowing what happened last week.

"_Her shadow isn't lingering over dragon's anymore. Not since the Ispano came."_ The answer left Folken confused and surprised.

"I knew they ask for incredibly large amounts for the repairs of their creations, but to ask a human life…" he was completely shocked. But not just by the price, more with the fact she agreed to stay with the Ispano makers.

"_Her decision gave us a perfect opportunity to finally bring Gaea to a better future." _Dornkirk smiled, he waited for this chance for so long, and not it's in arms reach _"This world will bloom again."_

"Of course, Lord Dornkirk." Folken answered coldly before the screen went black.

* * *

Van was standing on Escaflowne's shoulder and was sharpening its sword when Merle walked in the barn where the guymelef was kept. She just looked up at him and sat on the stack of hay without saying a word. 

She learned in a hard way he doesn't want to talk about Hitomi and what happened. She learned it during they trip back in Pallas. They were on the Crusade when she approached him and it ended with him shouting. He never shouted before, so his behavior hurt her even more.

Van knew she was sitting there; she was always there hopping he'll open up and cry on her shoulder. But he won't do it; he won't cry. No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

"I'm worried about Van." Millerna sat on a sofa looking over to Allen. He was standing by the window looking up in the cloudy sky. 

"He'll be fine." Allen assured her "Eventually."

"We don't need his help eventually! We need his help now!" Millerna snapped surprising Allen and herself.

"No need to be agitated princess." Dryden walked in the room and sat next to Millerna "The young king will fight just as he used to fight."

"Why should he?" Millerna stood up angry.

"He's fighting for Fanelia." Allen said and she turned to him, as she couldn't believe he didn't realized yet.

"He's fighting for Hitomi!" she snapped on the knight "Did you honestly think you're the only one who cares for the girl and want her to be safe Allen? And in her own confusion she didn't see Van feelings either, but still she gave away her freedom for him."

"Princess…" Allen was cut off when Millerna quietly spoke, her head lowered.

"You may think Hitomi loved you, and in a way you are right. But she loved you with her eyes, her heart belongs to Van." Allen was quiet; he didn't know what to say. Millerna's words were deep, and he knew they were also true.

* * *

Merle left the barn half an hour later after being ignored the whole time. She though she might find something more productive to do in the palace. Van didn't mind, he was only feeling guilty that he hurt his childhood friend when she only tried to help him. 

He lifted his head towards the guymelef's facemask "I always though piloting you was a children's play. I never though I could get hurt. It was stupid of me to think I'm invincible, but I really wanted to believe that. And look what now happened…" Van's words were the only sounds in the empty barn; the guymelef didn't answer telling him it's not his fault.

Van jumped down and walked to the doors. He didn't even turned back before running out in the open and towards the town. He just ran. Even when the rain poured down he didn't stop and look for the shelter; he didn't slow down at the sight of a young couple clinging at each other under the narrow eaves. He only stopped when he acme to a wooden bridge build over one of the canals in Pallas.

Van looked over the railing in the passing water when few drops fall in making small ripples on the surface. Van actually looked surprised by it cause the rain stopped, so where did the drops came from?

Slowly, as he was afraid to find out the answer he wiped away that few tears he couldn't keep from falling of his cheek.

"Van?" he heard a voice calling him and he turned towards its source.

Allen was walking on the bridge. Just like Van he was all wet too, and didn't look any happier; Millerna's words still echoed in his mind.

"Something bothering you Allen?" Van asked even though he would rather be alone.

"I… about what Hitomi said…" he started and Van just shook his head.

"Its alright. I can understand her very well. It's all my fault, and she has every right never wanting to see me again." Van turned to walk away.

Allen sighed "She didn't mean it in that way. She simply wants you to be safe, that's what she meant."

Van stopped listening silently. _'That would make sense. If she never sees me again, it means I didn't get hurt again.'_

"Will you come on the ceremony tomorrow?" Allen asked interrupting the awkward silence "Millerna would be really happy if you would."

"I'm not sure. I'm not in a mood for great celebrations." Van walked slowly away "I would simply make everyone depressed."

* * *

Everything around her was metal when she woke up. It took a moment for Hitomi to remember where she is and why. Than a sad look crossed her features; she may never see them again, she may never see him again. 

"New order came. Need your help." A short creature in a black cloak walked in her cabin as soon as she got up from the bed that was made for her only two days ago. Before that she slept on an improvised low pallet.

"Of course." She said putting on an identical black cloak everyone wore "But what can I do to help?"

"Need new ideas." Ispano makers assembled in a meeting room. She was surprised when she saw this room the first time. She never thought they need a meeting room; her expectation was they do everything as it comes, but they actually planned everything first. Unless there was a sudden call, like it was in Van's case.

Hitomi was sitting quietly just listening to ideas for just ordered five melefs from a world on the other side of a Dimensional Gap. That was one more thing that shocked her; there were more parallel worlds.

"Female." She blunt and everyone turned her way.

"Explain." An Ispano next to her said.

"A female melef." She said "Why should all be male?"

"You design melefs."

"Was that a question?" Hitomi asked. She didn't know how things work here.

"No. You design." He answered "Questions?"

"Um… what do they need them for?" she didn't know anything about designing, but if she was to actually do it, it was necessary to know what are they for.

"Protection. Need to fly."

"So they will be some sort of goddesses for the people." They looked at her not knowing what she meant by that "The melefs are for protection, like gods do. Or in this case goddesses."

"Suppose so." With those words the meeting was over and everyone stood up and left the room accept from Hitomi, she still sat there

* * *

**Oh, and guess what, I got a haircut. It was half way down my back and now it's just below my sholders. The first thing my mom said when she saw me was: You could have done it sooner.**


	4. Change of Heart

**Another of the shorter chapters... I know. I added a bit of Hitomi's life with Ispano makers and I hope you'll like it. I enjoy writing about Ispanos cause I don't have to pay attention on the grammar.**

**Just one more thing: does it correct to write Keiji or Keiyi or is it both wrong? I'm not a japanese expert, so... I kind of need it for the... hold on tight... my next story...**

* * *

"Lord Folken?" a golden leopard-girl walked in a study "We are ready for the blood exchange."

Folken remained silent. He didn't know what to believe anymore. _'For the past ten years I helped Lord Dornkirk to prepare everything necessary for bringing Gaea to a better future. But why? What is so wrong with the world the way as it is that it needs to be changed? There is still good on this world, and that good shouldn't perish in the war.'_

"Lord Folken?" silver leopard-girl walked in the study after her sister "The exchange."

"He's wrong!"

Leopard-girls watched as Folken took a large scroll from the shelf and walked to the wooden table. He unwrapped it revealing a blueprint of the Flying Fortress. He ran his finger across it searching for something; but what they did not knew.

"Lord Folken? What's wrong?" Nariya came to him and looked down on the blue paper "What do you search for, maybe we can help?"

"I'm looking for a solution. Dornkirk is wrong." He answered coldly.

Nariya turned to her sister; both were confused but didn't dare to oppose their Lord. He must have known what he's doing.

After locating the right spot on the fortress Folken grinned noticing it was right under his nose the whole time. The self-destruction switch was in the room with the screen, a room he used regularly, but never really knew what is really in it.

He sat on the chair still eyeing the blueprint till a movement caught his eye. Both Nariya and Eriya were now standing in front of the table looking at him concerned. He smiled understanding; he really did act strange all of the sudden. But that was understandable, really.

"The girl from the Mystic Moon is no longer a threat to the perfect future emperor Dornkirk imagined for Gaea. She…"

"Where is she Lord Folken?" Eriya asked "Did she returned home? I doubt your brother liked that."

"My brother didn't influenced her not being here anymore, and yet he did." His words confused the twins even more "She gave away her freedom for his life. She stayed with those who made the guymelef Escaflowne in exchange for the repair."

"But what does that got to do with anything my Lord?" Nariya asked "Why are you no longer certain in the future the emperor dreamed about?"

"Because you shouldn't change what is already good; and a world where one is willing to do such sacrifice for another is definitely good. She must have seen it…"

* * *

Hitomi sat staring at the empty paper _'How am I suppose to design whole new melefs? I don't even know how they work, or on what principles does the energist gives them energy… or what ever they use to work…'_

"Problem?" a creature in black scared her and she jumped slightly. After explaining what bothered her Hitomi sighed, she didn't get the answer she expected. She wanted to hear 'Don't worry, we'll do everything.' but what she got was "Draw melefs. We do the rest."

'_I can do that. I can draw…'_ Hitomi sighed again _'Who am I kidding? I don't have a clue about this stuff! I never did anything like this before, I don't know how to draw melefs!'_

An Ispano must have read her mind cause he walked in carrying over ten scrolls in his hands "Old designs. Use if you need help."

Hitomi wanted to hug the little creature and give him a kiss, but thought better. She just thanked him and took first scroll. Opening it she smiled sadly; she knew this guymelef more that well. From the white paper a gray sketch of Escaflowne was looking back at her.

Taking a writing utensil she tried to make a first sketch, but didn't really know where to start from, the legs, face, maybe body. Slowly, really slowly Hitomi started to pull first lines, and in a matter of few hours a form was already visible; a form of a goddess.

* * *

Van was called in the meeting room where Millerna, Allen and Dryden already waited. Merle of course went after him hoping there is some news about Hitomi. It was a useless hoping, she knew that, but for Lord Van's sake…

"A watchman on east has reported a Flying Fortress was destroyed hundred miles from the shore." Dryden said still holding a message, reading it over again, thinking it might be a mistake.

"How? Did we attack?" Van asked.

"That's why we called you." Princess Millerna said calmly "None of Asturian solders was even near that territory, so we thought… we thought you might have done it." She paused a bit, trying to find right words "To revenge Hitomi."

"I did not use Escaflowne since we came back." Van said "But who ever was it that destroyed the fortress deserves our gratitude. Is there anything else?"

"Will you come on the ceremony tomorrow?" Millerna asked. She had to ask, out of curiosity, that maybe he changed his mind.

"I'm sorry princess, but I don't believe I will." Van's eyes were directed in the red carpet on the floor "I am not the best company at the time."

With that he left leaving his friends and allies behind. Merle stayed too, she new he needed to be alone, again. He was like that every time after someone mentioned her name. It hurt Merle to watch her friend like that, even on the mere mentioning of Hitomi he became distant and pulled back into his memories; after all, that is all he got left.

"How bad is it Merle?" Dryden asked the cat-girl and shudder when she gave him the sad look. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes said it for her.


	5. Angelic brothers

**I know it took long, but I wanted to put a bit from everyone in this chapter. Of course, that doesn't mean I made it.**

**I'm sorry if there are some letters missing, my keyboard's gone crazy and doesn't accept some letters from the first try. I have to press the button like an idiot for it to work.**

**I will try to update next chapter soon, but can't make any promisses. Not like they are necessary...hehe... **

* * *

A cry of a single wolf caught Van's attention. It was calling for him for some reason, and Van went co see why. He ran through the forest near the windmill where Escaflowne was hidden till he came to a small clearing where a wolf-man waited.

"You called for me. Why?" Van asked recognizing him to be from Ruhm's pack.

"You are needed in Fanelia. It is very important that you come, and come alone." The wolf-man turned to leave "Don't worry, the war will end eventually, and than the people will restore Fanelia to it's former glory."

Van didn't say anything; he just went the same way back to the windmill and activated the guymelef from Ispano. He took of towards the ruins of his kingdom not knowing what expects him there, or the reason Ruhm called him. Only thing he knew is that his old friend wouldn't call for him if there weren't a good reason for it.

* * *

Hitomi slowly lifted her head from the surface it was on and right away groaned when a sharp pain in her back reminded her she was at a desk when she fell asleep. Ignoring the pain she sat straight and observed the papers in front of her. In a short time she made to sketch something that actually had a shape of a female guymelef, and was actually quite proud of it. Now it was only necessary for her sketches to pass the inspection that was announced for today. That is why she worked on them till late in the night and fall asleep in such an unpleasant position in a first place. 

"Ready Hitomi?" an Ispano maker startled her walking in the room unnoticed.

"Yes. As ready as I can be." She answered and picked up all the papers "I only hope they will like it, and I won't have to do it again."

Hitomi followed him in a large meeting room. It felt like she was in school again and her exam is about to be examined by an entire professors committee. She sat on one the head of the table closer to the door and placed the sketches on the table. She watched them observe her work and mumble something among themselves, a sound that made her drowsy till she gave up to sleep.

_"Leave me alone Merle! I don't want to talk about it so I would appreciate if you would stop wasting my time with questions I have no attention to answer!" Van was sitting next to the window on Crusade "You can say whatever you want, that won't change the face Hitomi is gone and it's all my fault! I haven't listened to her warnings and look what happened! I lost her!"_

_"He's fighting for Hitomi!" the scene changed after those words and Hitomi saw Millerna snapped on Allen "Did you honestly think you're the only one who cares for the girl and want her to be safe Allen? And in her own confusion she didn't see Van feelings either, but still she gave away her freedom for him."_

"Hitomi? No sleep now." A voice and slightly pushing woke her up "We understand you tired, but need you awake."

"I'm sorry." She said blushing "It won't happen again."

"Good. You need monitor the making." It took her few seconds to process the words and when the meaning of them finally sat a wide grin spread on Hitomi's face. Her design was accepted. Even better; it was accepted in the first try, she won't have to do it again.

* * *

"Did you let Van know why you needed to meet him here?" Folken asked the wolf-man that stood on the small square surrounded with ruins of ones beautiful kingdom of Fanelia. 

"No." Ruhm answered honestly "If I did he wouldn't have come."

"He would." Folken corrected his old friend "He would have come cause this would be his chance to kill me."

"There is possibility he'll try to do it. Actually I'm sure he'll try it." Ruhm said like it was most normal thing for one brother to try to kill the other.

"Why don't you ask him?" Folken joked "There he is."

Four pairs of eyes watched as the white dragon flied over the spot where his friend and his brother waited. He landed Escaflowne few feet away and right away pulled out his sword.

"I can't believe you could sink even lower, but you did. You tricked Ruhm to get me here in your little trap." Van wasn't this angry in a long time "Well know I don't intend to go down without a fight!"

"No problem." Female voice said and Van watched as two leopard-women jumped on his right.

"If you want a fight, we'll give you a fight." the second one said confirming her twins words.

"Stand back." Folken said calmly and they both stopped their attempt to hurt Van.

Young king turned back to his long lost brother "What do you want Folken? Play with me before you kill me?"

"I do not want to see your death Van. Why don't you understand that?" Folken sighed, he knew it would be a hard job getting Van to trust him again after everything "But I do want to see Dornkirk lying in the poll of his blood."

Van watched his brother with disbelief clearly seen on his face "Why should I believe you?!"

"Lower your sword Van." Folken said calmly "Lower it before the dragons come and I will explain everything you wish to know."

But Van didn't comply; he lifted his sword and got ready to attack when the leopard-twins stepped in front of Folken in attempt to protect him; with their own lives if necessary.

Seeing that Van froze… _'They are protecting him… just like… like she protected me… with her own life…'_

A loud clang of a fallen sword echoed through the empty streets. Van's eyes watched the sword lying down on the ground in front of his feet, he observed the tool that reminded him who he was but at the same him it reminded him on the one he wasn't able to protect.

"They would risk their owl lives for you…" Van said quietly, but Folken heard him never the less.

"Just as Hitomi would for you… did for you…" Folken said back.

Van jerked on the mention of her name and looked at his brother with hate "Why do you care what she did?! Isn't it good that she's gone for Zeibach cause now I'm blind?"

"She was the one who opened my eyes brother." Folken was calm, and that angered Van "I wanted to help Dornkirk in making of a perfect world, but a world where one life is willingly traded for another… that is already the perfection I sought."

Before Van managed to call Folken a liar Rohm's calm voice interrupted him "Did she know about your heritage?"

"Yes… she… Hitomi said I was her guardian angel." Van said lowering his head once more, but this time for another purpose.

But it was useless, Folken noticed it "Your blushing, so it must mean something good." Van lifted his head to oppose Folken, but a wide smile on his brother's face made him forget what he wanted to say.

"Angels are mentioned in religious books on the Mystic Moon. They are send from the God to guard and lead people. Angels… they…" Van took a deep breath "They represent everything good on the world…" Van trailed of after hearing Folken laugh.

"She seems to be the best thing that even happened to you Van, and I am truly sorry she is no longer by your side."

As much as vVan wanted not to believe his traitorous brother the way he said he was sorry leave Van no other option but to trust him. About the matter of Hitomi, that is. Van was still not sure if he should trust Folken that he suddenly had a change of heart about the issue of Dornkirk's plan to create a perfect world. He simply had a problem believing a man who destroyed his own homeland in the name of a monster.

* * *

A white dragon was approaching Palas followed by three guymelefs. That raised panic not only among guards but among crew of Crusade as well. But no one raised larger alert than Merle. 

She stood between princess Millerna and Dryden and was biting her nail watching the guymelefs flying closer. At the same time Allen was in Scherazade waiting for orders in the case of attack. But it seemed that the three Zeibach guymelefs flied with Van, not after him cause they could have attack him if they wanted already.

Landing close to Crusade on the landing field Van jumped down from Escaflowne that was still in dragon form when he was knocked down by a large ball of fur. Before he managed to get Merle off of him so he could breath Van already found himself being licked; again.

"Is there something we should know Van?" Millerna asked walking closer as Van was getting up from the ground.

He turned just as Folken walked from behind of Escaflowne followed by Nariya and Eriya. Van saw an amusement on his brother's face as people around them gasped. Who ever they were expecting, it wasn't Dornkirk's Strategos.

"I… we should assemble the council…" Millerna mumbled shocked at the sight of two brothers standing next to each other "Yeah… we should do that…"


	6. The war's end

**Did the final chapter of "Cursed blood of Atlantis" sucked so much that no one reviewed?**

* * *

With Folken's help alliance found out about plans Zeibach had, and they planed a diversion attack. The main attack will be directed strait on Dornkirk and his machine; an attack Folken will do himself.

* * *

Van was on board of Crusade when Merle walked to him, and Van noticed that for the first time she didn't prance on him but stood aside looking at what people were doing with sad look.

"Merle what is bothering you?" he asked concerned that maybe she was sick or something like that due to her drastic change of behavior.

"Did you talked to Lord Folken about his mission to kill Dornkirk?" she surprised him with the question completely and Van simply shook his head. Seeing that Merle lowered her head and softly said "Well you should. Your brother might die and you will lose the last chance to hear him out. Just listen to what he has to say, and after that make your decision if he was to trust or not."

Dryden and Allen looked at her confused as much as Van but decided to stay out of the conversation. In Dryden's opinion Merle was right and Van really should forget about his pride if only for few minutes after all Folken is willing to die to prevent any further blood spill.

* * *

Two pairs of cat ears flicked as the footsteps were heard as a person walked down the metal stairs. Nariya turned towards the newcomer and pointed to her sister they should leave and give the brothers privacy to talk.

Van watched after them before he turned to Folken who was doing something with the ledges and buttons of the fate alternation machine but didn't said a thing. He didn't come here to talk; he only came to listen just like Merle said he should.

"I wish I could say with words everything that went through my head when I faced the dragon that took off my arm, but that is impossible. Many things I don't remember myself. All I know is when I woke up I saw I was given a new chance and in my eyes a person who is willing to save another is good and should be respected for that. Oh how wrong I was." Folken sighed and turned to his younger brother "I know I was a hero in your eyes when you were a child and I am sorry you had to realize just what an illusion that was in this way."

"I believed in you Folken. I believed you would return to Fanelia as a winner and a new king, but instead I lost you and mother." Van sat on the bench where the leopard-women were sitting just few minutes ago and observed his own hands "For years I had no one till…"

"Till you met the young girl from the Mystic Moon." Folken finished what Van couldn't make himself to say "Have faith Van and perhaps someday she will return to you."

* * *

Escaflowne was on the head of the army leading the alliance forces against Zeibach's army. Right away he was attacked by the red guymelef piloted by Dilandau. And while one brother fought on one battlefield, the other used the fate alteration machine pulled out from the Vione to create a light pillar that lead him in the heart of the Empire.

Unfortunately as much they have tried to hide their plans Dornkirk was awaiting him "I know why you came. What are you waiting for? Kill me."

Dornkirk stood up from the platform showing how truly old and weak he was awaiting the blow of Folken's sword. But it never came. Folken stood still on the floor watching his former ruler.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to kill me? You hate me, so kill me!"

"I want to kill you, but I'm not gonna." He saw the question written on Dornkirk's face and chuckled "I don't hate you old man. I pity you."

"I will change the fate of this world! I will create the perfect future for everyone!" Emperor jelled as Folken was leaving the hall.

"Only thing you will ever create is hate, destruction and pain." Folken said stopping, but not ever bothered to turn "I have seen it in the eyes of my brother. No man should lose so much in the name of a better future."

"Folken! I will have the perfect world!"

"You will have nothing…" turning on his heal older Fanel brother throw his sword that hit the glass orb of the destiny machine. The orb cracked and pieces of glass started to fly in what it seamed slow motion for Folken. He held his breath as one piece of the orb strike Dornkirk in his chest, and piercing through him.

And so, the Emperor Dornkirk ended his terror on the world Gaea.

* * *

With the destruction of the Destiny machine the changes that were made with it were undo and many solders watched in awe as they opponents from Zeibach fell on their knees and in excruciating pain begin to change in a way no one ever thought was possible. Many solders were still fighting though ignoring they comrades and simply wanting to kill as much alliance enemies as possible, but even they had to give up under the pressure of their opponents and lower their swords in surrender.

Van was about to finish Dilandau off when the door of the control chambered opened. Young king watched confused as instead of the albino general that tried to kill him so many times before a young girl came out of the red guymelef. Somehow she managed to get down from the machine before she collapsed on the ground.

"Van what happened?" Allen asked running to his royal friend who just came out of Escaflowne and was about to check if the strange girl was all right "Was that some Zeibach trick?"

"I don't know Allen." Van stopped before he squatted and gently turned the girl to see her face and if she was all right. Her eyes were closed and he was now sure this wasn't Dilandau even though the foreign girl was wearing his uniform.

He turned to Allen to ask him something when he noticed how strangely the knight was looking at the girl before he looked up at Van and actually smiled "I found her. I finally found her."

Van looked at the girl and than back at Allen "Who is she?"

"My sister Celena."

* * *

A short creature dressed in black walked down the corridor to the main production hangar when the person that supposed to follow him suddenly stopped "Something happened?" he turned to the taller girl that was hiding a wide smile under the hood.

"Yes something happened. The war's end."


	7. First summit

**Yet annother short chapter. I simply can't make myself to write longer ones cause I really don't have much to say. One plot is finished and I'm making the foundations for the second one.**

**Due to the long and eyes-opening review I got for the first version of this story I changed the base plot cause Van really was out of character. I hope people will like this version more. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Representatives from all alliance kingdoms sat at a round table in the hall. They assembled in Pallas to discuss about the future of land and people of now fallen Zeibach Empire. The representative from Basram was the loudest and he demanded to know why Dryden, who was here in the name of king Aston who was ill, held that the lands should be annexed to Fanelia.

"Do I ask to much?! After all Basram did send an army in the war and what did Fanelia send? A boy!"

"A king." Dryden answered calmly glancing at Van who was sitting calmly and ignored the outrageous jealousy rampage like it wasn't about him at all "And you also seem to forget that the other Fanel brother killed Dornkirk and so stopped his plans."

"That traitor? He should be put to trial!" some rolled their eyes on Lord Borzan's words and his obvious desire that the lands be given to Basram and so to him as king's most trusted advisor "And that witch from the Mystic-"

Before he managed to finish what he wanted Van stood up and looked at him seriously "I was silent while you called me a worthless boy and while you called my brother a traitor. But I will not listen what you intended to call Hitomi. You never met her not even seen her and you probably never will considering she is with Ispano makers now so shut up already so we can do what we came here to do."

Dryden looked with amazement at the young king and his extraordinary ability to remain calm and not to raise his voice when other would have snapped and started to yell after being insulted like that. Others mush have thought the same cause they silently nodded.

"Well than, I suggest we vote if van should or should not be given the claim over the lands of Zeibach." Dryden suggested and was right away supported.

"All for?" he looked over the lifted hands and noticed two weren't in the air. One who voted against was Lord Borzan but that wasn't a surprise, what shocked him was Van also voted against.

"I don't think I understand. Why haven't you-" general Maynar from Cesario looked confused as Van simply shook his head before the man was able to finish his question.

"Fanelia is a one large ruin and needs to be rebuild. I don't have the time or strength to deal with lands of old Zeibach as well." Van truly did look tired, but not cause of the lack of sleep but cause of the all the fighting.

"Perhaps." General Maynar smiled to the young king "But with your brother as a regent you will be just fine. Besides, a queen and children will come too." His smile vanished seeing how Van's expression changed suddenly from tired to horrified.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Van asked with a sigh "Majority voted for."

"It's settled then." Dryden said seeing Van gave up and accepted the offer others would have taken without second thought "And don't worry about rebuilding. Asturia will… correction, I will personally help you with anything you need."

"Why?" several voices asked at the same time.

"It is for me to know and for you to get crazy while trying to find out." Dryden said smugly.

* * *

Later that evening Van walked down the empty corridor towards the library hopping to find Dryden there. That was after all the most obvious place to look after, as Merle nice called him, the bookworm. 

He pushed the large door and walked in the dim room. A light illuminated only one table at the far end and he went there with the attention to get an answer.

"Why?" Van asked simply sitting down opposite of Dryden.

"Did anyone tell you what amount the Ispanos asked for the repair?"

"Other than Hitomi?" Van asked sadly, something that didn't go unnoticed to the merchant.

"Before they asked fifty millions." Van stirred at his words, after all that was a lot of money "But as she told up Zeibach is approaching they noticed her gift and requested her in the exchange for the repair."

"She is worth way more than fifty millions." Dryden smiled at Van's words. It was more than obvious he wasn't being objective; it was his heart that set the worth of the young seer, not his head.

"The thing is… I was ready to pay the price when they changed their minds, so in a way… she saved that money."

"I still don't understand." Van looked at him and Dryden smiled.

"I am surprised. It is quite simple actually. Millerna realized the moment I told her. It would be like I paid for the repair like I intended to do cause I won't have the money, and you…"

"I can't accept that Dryden. It's an generous offer but I can't." Van stood up and was ready to leave when Dryden's words made him stop.

"I know that won't bring her back, but it will give you a chance to bring your kingdom to it's former glory so when she returns…"

"She won't return. Ever." Van said holding back the tears and walked out.

* * *

"Your suggestion comes quite suddenly I must say." A tall dark-haired man said. 

Opposite of him was Lord Borzan who came with an interesting suggestion that only a mad man would say 'no' to, or a man who has nothing to lose like in this case.

Lord Borzan explained his plan and why it would be better to wait while his companion quietly nodded on all that not even trying to hide the smug smile on is face. The plan was indeed good and should definitely be put to action… when the time comes.

After all, what is the point of attacking and taking over a completely destroyed kingdom when they have the time and can wait till it is rebuilt?


	8. King without a heart

**Did you ever heard of an term "fantom letter"? Well, that is when you had to change your keyboard cause the old was gave up and the new one doesn't accept all the buttons you press. You actually have to slam it to be accepted.**

**So if you see any missing letters blame the keyboard, not me. I'll buy the new one soon hopefully. It takes me dubble the time to write it with this junk.**

* * *

The sun had barely risen over the top of the mountains that surrounded the small, secluded kingdom when the first repair works for the day began. It was two weeks now since the first repairs started and the progress was already noticeable. Several houses that weren't so damaged were completely rebuilt and first families have moved back in their homes.

From one of the windows of the still partially demolished palace a young cat-girl observed three men that worked on the roof of the nearby house. Her tail flickered from side to side as she watched as one of them, a young man, wiped the sweet from his forehead and looked up in the sky. To other it may seem he was simply checking out the weather, but she knew better. She knew Van better than the others.

"How is he doing?" a voice interrupted Merle's thoughts as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. It was cleared from all the mess recently and the meals for all the workers were being cooked there.

Merle turned and faced Folken's sad eyes "He's pretending like everything is alright. Like the heartache he feels isn't real." Her voice reflected Folken's eyes. They were both sad seeing how Van is pushing himself to the limits, exhausting himself every day so that when the night fall and the works stop for the day he would fall asleep immediately and not have to face the darkness around alone with only one thing on his mind.

"He'll need to form the council soon." Folken said and Merle nodded.

"He knows that, but… he is afraid that then they will demand him to pick a bride and get married."

Folken sighed. He understood his brother's fear; fear he would be bonded for life with a woman he doesn't love. With a woman that isn't Hitomi. He knew something other people didn't; he knew that the king of Fanelia didn't have a heart. His younger brother lost his heart to the young seer and was now grieving.

* * *

First few days people were shocked seeing their young king shirtless working on the roof next to a farmer and a blacksmith, but now they were glad that he was like that, that he helped them in any way necessary. People knew just how lucky they were; some other ruler might have demand for the palace to be rebuild first, but to Van the priority was the well-being of his people and for that the restored palace wasn't the condition. 

Syan, the farmer that lived in one of the completed houses glanced at his king who was on his left and noticed the boy was spaced out again. It haven't escaped him that he was doing that from time to time; that sometimes he would look in the sky like he hoped to see something there.

Unfortunately for Van he was so lost in his thoughts, his prayers, that he didn't paid enough attention to what he was doing with his hands. As a matter of fact, he didn't pay any attention and that resulted with a strong slam on the hand.

"Lord Van? Are you alright?" Syan asked concerned as Van dropped the hammer and grabbed his own hand.

The next thing that happened completely surprised Syan. On the farmers amusement Van began to laugh, that healthy laughter from the bottom of the persons heart. He couldn't even properly catch a breath; instead he panted "It suits me …… when …… I wasn't …… thinking of …… what I was doing …… God, I have a strong hand ……"

* * *

A round table was set in the empty, just arranged large room. Behind the chair that was opposite of the door was hanging a red banner with the crest of Fanelia in the middle. Other of that chair that was the king's, six other chairs was placed around the table. Chairs for the new advisers council. 

The door opened and the young king walked in followed by his brother and five older men. Three of them were in his father's council so they were best choice out of all the candidates. Other two were Syan, the farmer Van worked with and a wealthy merchant named Weronn. The last one became an adviser not cause Van wished him to, but cause the three older ones insisted. Weronn's fortune and connections all over Gaea should bring Fanelia good trading treaties.

When everyone took their seats and turned to the young king Van was pleased. A formed council was a first step towards new Fanelia.

"King Van, I am pleased to say the rebuilding is doing fine and everything should be over in several months." Cowin, one of the older advisers said "Not including the repairs that are necessary on the palace. So if the workers start to repair it now-"

"They won't." Van said coldly "My orders stand. City before the palace, and don't try to do anything behind my back."

Folken simply smiled on his brothers words "We won't try anything Lord Van." Weronn said with a fake smile; something that haven't escaped Van.

"You said you have a suggestion Weronn." Cowin said out of the blue "You mentioned something on our way here."

"Yes." Weronn said like he was surprised Cowin remembered his words "King Van I believe people would be less worried in the future of Fanelia if a queen would be selected. It would calm them down."

"I didn't notice they were upset about the fact I have no wife." Van answered calmly. He had expected this subject to be brought up "In fact I remember being told not to rush in marriage and bring Fanelia a queen who will be more interested in the social status than people and their well being."

"In that case you need a girl who is of the people." Cowin said assured Van will agree with his suggestion.

"And I suppose you already fount that perfect one for me." Van asked trying to hold back his anger "Do tell me who she is."

Folken watched with amusement as two advisers tried to vocalize their idea. But he knew that their proposal won't be so easy accepted at they might hope. Weronn cleared his throat and so gained everyone's attention.

"My Lord Van, my daughter Kimbell is just the right age and is not betrothed to anyone even though the proposals arrive on daily basis. If you wish I could bring her for you to meet her. She is such a charming girl and has a wonderful personality. What do you think Lord Van?"

"I think you should accept one of those proposals that come on the daily basis, cause I refuse." Van answered coldly "Is that all, or do we have something else to discuss?"

"No. That's all." Folken said before two advisers had the chance to object and, as he is the main adviser they didn't dared to object.

* * *

Hitomi was turning in her sleep. The voices were evil; they planed nothing good. She sat up breathing heavily with her eyes wide open as the last words she heard in her dream still echoed in her head "_The witch is gone and in three years young king of Fanelia will be gone too, and the rightful ruler will sit on the throne of Fanelia."_

She knew it was useless to try and get some sleep so instead she got up and went to the main hangar where the melefs were being build.

"You up early. Why?" an Ispano maker walked to her.

"Bad dreams I suppose." She answered and looked up towards the heavy machines that were working on five new melefs "How are we progressing?"

"Still in time plan." The maker answered and went back on his post.

Hitomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath hoping the words she heard in her dream won't come true.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the empty hall as Basram's Lord Borzan walked towards the large study where his 'friend' waited. He was smirking for himself as he opened the door and came in. 

"Any news?" the dark-haired man asked impatiently.

"Council was formed. But other from that nothing new happened." Lord Borzan answered as he sat down and took the offered glass of vino.

"When can I strike?" the stranger asked.

"Patience is a virtue. Why do you want a destroyed country?" the dark-haired man stood up and walked to the large map of Gaea on the wall. On the weak light of the candles it was seen that Fanelia, kingdom surrounded by the mountains and protected by the dragons, was rounded with red paint.

"Good point. I could use the time they need to rebuild the kingdom to gather some men. With an army on my side that boy will be brought to his knees."

"Do not worry about the army. That will be settled when the time is right." Lord Borzan's eyes glowed mischievously.

"That is good." Laughter echoed through the study "And as the repayment you want…?"

"Lands of Zeibach." Lord Borzan said with a grin "It should belong to us anyway. And in three years it will."

"Why three years?"

"Cause in three years king's daughter will be in the right age to marry and I have no doubt 'king Van' will refuse his offer. And what is a better excuse for an attack then a rejected marriage offer. It's an insult no father would tolerate."

"What makes you sure he will reject the proposal?" Lord Borzan only grinned on that question.

"Because he had already reject one." He answered "Perhaps the rumor are true and there was something between him and that witch from the Mystic Moon."

"It doesn't really matter anyway. The witch is gone and in three years young king of Fanelia will be gone too, and the rightful ruler will sit on the throne of Fanelia."


	9. Calling home

**This chapter was finished in the record time, but I guess you deserved it cause you nicely reviewed. On the other hand I WON'T update _Memories of a heart_ till I have at least two reviews. Sorry, I know that is blackmail but I really took my time to write a decent chapter, I even rewrote it few times till I was happy with it so do me a favor and review it.**

**But for now you can enjoy reading this one! I hope... **

* * *

A woman walked down the corridor of the Fanelian palace towards the meeting room. Her long light hair flowed behind her as she quickened her pace hopping she won't be late for the meeting again, but she was distracted and lost the track of time till she noticed she needs to attend the meeting in few minutes. She and her friend both hurried in their rooms to change. His room was closer so she had no doubt he was already there which was good cause if anyone knew about them it would be… they both knew it wouldn't be easy for other to accept their mutual affection.

"Princess Eries, you're a bit late." She heard as she walked in the meeting room.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I was a bit distracted and forgot the time." Eries, the princess of Asturia and for few months now the ambassador in Fanelia answered pretending she didn't noticed the smile she got from the young king.

"It's alright. You are here now so we can start with the meeting."

"I suggest we start talking about the ball." Weronn said getting everyone's attention.

"What ball?" Vans asked hiding his annoyance about the adviser's attempts got get him married.

"I thought we could invite some young noble women for you meet majesty." Weronn said casually.

"Did you ever consider the possibility I have already found someone?" Van asked out of the blue and Weronn turned white.

"But… your majesty… you can not possibly mean that girl…" Cowin couldn't even speak normally from the excitement "She isn't wordy to be the queen of Fanelia even if she was here, which she isn't."

Van allowed his adviser to finish with his bashing before he put on an angry face "I don't want to hear you or anyone else speaking of Hitomi in that way. And there will be no ball because the palace isn't finished yet!" with every word his voice became louder "I can't believe I left from a very important personal appointment to listen your rambling about the plans to get me a wife."

After several moments of silence Syan decided to change the topic "This year was a good one your majesty. I received the reports from all the farmers and it seems our sowing was successful and we will not need to import corn. Our own supplies will do."

"That is a good news." Folken smiled and than turned to Eries "Accept for Asturia."

"Our merchants will simply have to find some other things to trade with Fanelia this year." She smiled too and turned to Van who was looking with interest at her conversation with Folken.

* * *

Metal hallways were cold and dark as a young girl walked with her head bowed toward the hangar where she left the last year of her life. It was hard to believe it has been one whole year since she stayed with Ispano makers in exchange for the repair on Escaflowne. 

"I wonder if Van is alright…" her voice trailed off when she realized what she just said "Why do I think of him now? What about my family? Why aren't they in my thought constantly?"

"You no look good." Ispano maker turned to Hitomi as she walked in the hangar. Unlike the small Ispanos Hitomi rarely wore her hood on her head.

"I wish I could tell my parents where I am so they wouldn't worry anymore." She said out loud before managing to stop herself.

"Why you not use our holography device?" Hitomi looked at the small creature confused and curious at the same time.

"What is that?"

"You send picture to family. Tell where you are." He answered and returned back to his post at the strange looking computer.

In the last year Hitomi was surprised by the advanced technology Ispano owned so many times but every day she would find out something new and even more interesting than the last thing.

"Can I see them too?" she went after him.

"They record answer and send back." He said and turned to his work. Hitomi shrugged and walked away knowing it would be useless to ask more questions; they never told her much accept how to use a thing, not on which principles it worked.

* * *

No one on Earth ever saw as the small flying machine appeared on the sky after passing through the thin passage between Earth and Dimensional Gap. It flied around a bit before finding the right direction. It navigated only with the help of Hitomi's instructions till in came to the middle size house whose description was stored in his memory. The Kanzaki family house had only one illuminated window and the holography device flied in through the open window of the kitchen and from there to the living room where Hitomi's parents and brother sat. 

"Mom!" Mamoru jelled pointing to the flying machine that levitated under the ceiling.

"What is that thing?" she asked seeing what her soon was pointing at.

"I send from Hitomi." The holography device said flying lower before landing on the desk.

"Where is she?! Where is Hitomi?!" her father asked angry.

The device didn't said anything cause it wasn't programmed to answer questions; it simply opened the memory and released the recorded message. The picture quivered before the image of the young girl in black cloak became visible.

_"I… I don't know how to start explaining where I am and what happened. I am quite sure Yukari and Amano told you what happened in the night I disappeared and I am also sure you didn't believed them. But it is true. I went on Gaea, the world from grandma's story. I'm not there anymore though... A year ago I gave away my freedom to save a friend, to save a boy king who brought me to his world, and now I live with Ispano makers who crated this holography device that is showing you my message, as well as some other things that I don't have the time to count… I miss you all a lot, and I truly hope I will have the chance to see you someday… And I hope you will forgive me for hurting you the way I did for not letting you know sooner where I am… You can record a message for me too and the device will bring it here… I'll try and contact you as often as I can… I love you all…"_

As the picture vanished tears started to flow. Mamoru took his mothers hand and when she looked down on him he smiled "Hitomi is safe, we know that now. Can we record the message as she said?"

Mr. Kanzaki nodded; they will let their daughter and sister know how much they love and miss her, and how much they are proud of her. Cause even if it is what keep her away from them they are proud she did such an unselfish gesture for another.

* * *

Merle stood next to the window of Van's study. He wasn't in at the moment cause he had some important thing he needed to attend. Cat-girl growled in annoyance; the young king was unavailable for quite some time now and she didn't even want to know why. Actually she was afraid she wouldn't like the answer. 

She watched with interest as two people walked down the path of the recently replanted garden towards the shrine in the back part. Merle actually blinked few times just to make sure she was seeing correctly as the man took a smaller delicate in his and lead the woman away and out of her sight.

In a flash Merle made a decision; she will find out what is happening in the palace, she wouldn't be herself if she didn't sniffed around.

After passing almost all corridors of the palace she noticed Van as he walked in. Right away he was intercepted by the annoyed looking cat-girl.

"Is there something wrong Merle?" Van asked calmly, but inside he was feeling a bit guilty for keeping a secret from Merle. Not that he was afraid she would talk around, he simply wanted for it to be a surprise for everybody, including his adoptive sister.

"I know Lord Van." She smiled bitterly "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? I have eyes you know. And a heart too." With that she went back to the kitchen to help with dinner.


	10. From smile to tears

**This ultrashort chapter's only purpose is to irritate everyone who is reading this story and make you wish for more. **

**Now that this is clear... enjoy!**

* * *

After opening her eyes it took her a bit to realize where she was. It was still strange for Hitomi to wake up in this strange room even after one whole year with Ispano makers. Getting up from the unexpectedly comfortable bed she walked slowly to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom to wash and get ready for another day full of strange things that happen all around her. She also expected one mere message from home.

A week ago after the answer of her first message home came she talked to Ispano and they found nothing bad in her communicating with her family; even more because after the first answer came she was full of élan and ready to work on the melefs more than ever before.

Putting on the black robe she exit her room and headed towards the hangar.

* * *

"_We were happy to hear from you again Hitomi. Does this mean you will contact up frequently? We hope you will, it is good to see you even it was for a moment while your message lasts."_ Hitomi smiled watching her parents and younger brother's forms recorded by the holography device _"I got news about Yukari for you. She and Amano are a couple and everybody say they are perfect for each other."_ After his words Hitomi began laughing when her mother started to tell her brother not to tell Hitomi such news, especially she had a crush in Amano. But Mamoru's answer made her stop laughing and starts to blush _"Mom didn't get it yet Hitomi, but I did. You don't mind about Yukari and Amano being together cause you like that boy you mentioned in the first message, aren't you? Why else would you do something like staying with those Ispano guys in exchange for his life?"_

After more words of encouragement the image of her family faded leaving Hitomi in thoughts what she should say them in her next message when a loud cry echoed through the metal hallways. Something was wrong in the main hangar where the melefs were.

It took her less than a minute to run all the way to the hangar just too see the mess that was an result of a minor explosion. Ispano worked on the first parts of the armor and were doing a lot of cutting and welding, the last being the more dangerous part of the process. On of the machined started to reek before it exploded, or actually fall apart with a small bang.

Ispano might think it was serious but to Hitomi a sight of one of the maker running around and screaming and even waiving his hands like a maniac was incredibly funny.

They were a bit offended and a bit ashamed seeing her laughing so hard tears started to form I her eyes. She laughed even more when one of them chased her out like she was a cat, waiving with a broom.

* * *

Sighing peacefully Hitomi lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. A small chuckle escaped her lips once more before she turned to the wall and fell asleep. 

_"Your gonna announce that you forgot how much she done for you on the anniversary of her… of when she left?"_ Merle's voice was clear and reflected her anger, Hitomi felt it even though it was dark around her and she didn't see the cat-girl _"Well I will not participate in this! Just so you know!"_

Than the darkness vanished and a tall woman appeared. A mysterious smile spread on her face when the voice that belonged to princess Millerna asked _"Do you know what is this announcement Van asked us for?"_

Hitomi turned I her sleep and mumbled something as the dream changed again and she saw a young man with messy black hair standing up from the head of the table and finally revealing why everyone were invited t Fanelia for _"I am happy to inform you of a upcoming royal wedding that will be held in three months!"_ he offered his hand and a woman placed her hand in his before she stood up, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Hitomi sat up in her bed and tried to catch her breath and calm down, but to do so she needed to throw that images out of her head. It was Van she saw, she knew it right away when he appeared. He was even smiling like everything was all right. 

"Of course everything is all right!" she jelled not worrying what the Ispano might think "He's happy, Fanelia is whole again, and a new woman…" I that moment her voice cracked and Hitomi fell on her knees weeping "After everything Van… After everything… how could you…?"

* * *

**Next chapter for "Memories of a heart" is almost finished but as I wrote in the memo of the previous chapter I won't be posting it till someone actually reviewed the last uploaded chapter. I mean, did it sucked that much that no one bothered to review?**


	11. Faithful to a goddess

**I know there was something I wanted to write in the memo, but I can't remember what it was... so just enjoy... I fixed things as much as I could... hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Merle walked down the hall towards Van's chamber. It was still early and she knew he wasn't up yet so waking him up and right way giving him a hard case of guiltiness was a perfect thing to do today.

A week ago, one day after their last accouter during which she clearly showed him what she meant messengers were send to friends and allies inviting them to a meeting for the king has an announcement to make. Merle already have a hunch what that announcement would be he will make today.

Slowly opening his door she walked in his chamber quietly and stopped startled upon seeing him already up.

Van was standing at the window looking up in the sky like he was hopping to see something there like he often does for the last year. Yes, it's been a year now.

"Lord Van, about the announcement today…" she didn't know how to ask him.

"Don't worry bout it Merle. Everyone arrived last night or will during morning today." Van answered calmly what disturbed her even more.

"So this is it? You're going to announce it today? Your gonna announce that you forgot how much she done for you on the anniversary of her… of when she left?" Merle wiped the tears that came down her cheeks "Well I will not participate in this! Just so you know!"

With that she left the room leaving Van completely shocked and even a bit guilty. Perhaps it would have been better if he was honest to Merle since the beginning, but it was over now, there is no turning back. He had to go on with his plan.

* * *

Two blond people walked out of the levi-ship and were right away greeted by the young king of Fanelia. The king and queen of Asturia arrived first out of those who were invited on this small gathering. 

Some people say that late king Aston is now probably turning in his grave cause of his not so favorite night was now sitting on his throne. Millerna decided to change the law and finally be allowed to marry who she wishes only two weeks after her fathers death ten months ago and was now happily married to Allen. And the happily part could be easily seen in their eyes. Something Van couldn't see while Millerna was married to Dryden.

Their marriage ended little after the summit on which Dryden stood up for Van and he respected the merchant for it and hoped he would find a good woman who will make him happy too.

"It is wonderful to see you again Van." Millerna pushed the appropriate behaving aside and hugged the young king "How are you? How is Folken? How is Merle?" after she looked around her eyes turned back to Van and the smile vanished "Where is Merle?"

Van chuckled a bit "She is… well, angry at me for not telling her why everyone are invited here today."

"Merle doesn't know?!" Allen looked shocked "It must be a really important than if you wanted to make so sure no one would find out before the time comes."

"And I wanted to ask her is she knows anything." Millerna joked.

"Perhaps princess Eries knows something." A young girl said walking out. Van smiled to Celena hoping Millerna won't listen to her suggestion.

"I didn't tell Merle, what makes you think I would tell Eries?" Van asked trying to smooth things out and than changed the subject "I heads some rumors…" Van grinned "Is there something I should now?"

"No. Not until we know what's going on." Millerna said smiling but than burst in laughter "Alright. The rumors are true… I am carrying."

* * *

Princess Eries turned from her window as the door of her chamber opened and Millerna walked in. Right away she hugged her younger sister and smiled mysteriously. Something that hasn't escaped Millerna's eye "Do you know what is this announcement Van asked us for?" 

"Even if I did knew something I couldn't tell you. It wouldn't be nice towards our host; after all he did went through all this trouble to keep it a secret." Eries said calmly.

"You do know something!" Millerna said "Spit it out!"

"I'm sorry sister, but all I know is… it's gonna be something happy and I would guess completely unexpected."

"Happy and unexpected…? What could that be?" Millerna mused.

"You will see tonight at dinner." Eries ended the conversation and the sisters went for a walk in the garden.

* * *

"Van? Why haven't you told Merle? She's been in my room the whole day sulking." Folken walked next to Van. 

The young king pulled at the only place where he had peace and could think. Noticing he's brother didn't even hear what he asked but was instead staring at the sky Folken shook his head _'He is still clinging to her. __Hitomi… I wish I met her before she stayed, she must have been a real jewel if everyone are praising her so much. __I wonder how she would react if she knew…'_

"Folken, I am worried about the people's reactions." Van said finally taking his eyes of the sky that was painted in warm colors.

"You shouldn't be. Everything will work out fine." Folken assured him "But… I believe the secret is out though."

"Who knows?" Van turned to his brother in a flash.

"I presume Nariya and Eriya. Eries said something about their strange behavior."

"It is too late now Folken." Van smiled "There is no way out."

Folken smiled back before suggesting that they should go in the dining hall where people already gathered and they were late.

* * *

People were sending curious glances to each other and towards Van during entire diner, but he ignored them all. On his right was Folken who had a mysterious during the whole time and on his left was Eries. She was given the place of importance right away after arriving to Fanelia as an ambassador. 

Merle was sitting on the far side of the table and was strangely quiet what confused and even concerned the guests. Some even whispered to their neighbor that Merle is angry at Van for moving on or something like that. But those were only silly thoughts until Van decided it was time and stood up. It was a surprise even to him that he managed to stand that long without revealing anything.

After taking a deep breath Van smiled and looked across the table where everyone waited "I am happy to inform you of a upcoming royal wedding that will be held in three months!" he offered his hand and a woman on his left stood up with a smile on her face.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything Folken stood up as well and Van bonded his hand with Eries's.

Realizing what just happened Millerna jumped and rushed to her sister to hug her while everyone else congratulated Folken and wished him and Eries good luck. But one person stood aside watching the events with disbelieve.

Van walked to Merle who stood next to her chair. Her ears were down and she looked at the floor ashamed for jelling at Van that morning. He smiled slightly when she looked at him after he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand your anger Merle, and I am not going to take it against you. You had every right to be mad at me for keeping it a secret and I guess my behaving in the last week didn't help either." Van said calmly "But I hope you will trust me when I tell you this Merle…"

"What is it Lord Van?" she gave him a weak smile.

"I truly love Hitomi. It took me a while to understand that it was love, but I am sure in it. And I would never do that what you thought I had in mind Merle."

"Lord Van…"

"I would never give away a goddess I adore for a mere mortal that I could never care for in the way I care for Hitomi. Never…"


	12. Revealing dream

**I know this chapter is really short, but I needed it to connect the dots and it wouldn't be fair leaving Hitomi alone with Ispano thinking Van is a bastard who forget about her. **_

* * *

_

_With a crash the glass broke and left the red stain on the wall and carpet. Lord Borzan chuckled at his friend's reaction "Such a shame. It's a really good wine Gant."_

"_But the news you brought isn't! Such a alliance with Asturia is gonna be in out way." The man called Gant said back before he called for the servant to get him a new glass. _

"_You don't need to worry. It doesn't change anything. He will refuse to marry princess Laviel, and that I can ashore you in. He really is clinging to that witch."_

"_Not that the lovely Laviel would want to marry that… that demon. She only has the eye for Leat." Gant said proudly. _

"_And that my friend is your ticket for a well established kingdom. All you need to do is gave the king a gift in exchange for his daughters hand… to make everything legal that is." Lord Borzan took a sip of his drink "You know what he wants, of course."_

"_Of course, you don't have to remind me." Gant stood up and walked to the map on the wall "Zeibach's lands are a small price to pay if I will finally have what belongs to me."_

_A young man walked in the room and turned to Gant "You called for me father?"_

"_Yes, you will go with Lord Borzan to Fanelia. There is a royal wedding in three months and I wish for you to check things out."_

"_You will go as my apprentice and spend your time there with the cat-girl Merle, she is the king's close friend and as so knows many little details about him that no one else does." Lord Borzan observed the young man. It was hard to believe Gant was really his father due to a fact Leat was a cat-boy._

"_Whose wedding is it father?" Leat asked curiously "Did the king finally found someone?"_

"_That monster will never find anyone who would care for him, not like you my little beast." Gant grinned "The wedding is between the traitor Folken and the middle princess of Asturia, Eries."_

* * *

Hitomi woke up after falling from the bed. She sat up tangled in sheets and tried to calm down and breath regularly. Everything still lingered in her mind and she tried to realize what she just saw. But as much as she tried to place the pieces of the puzzle together she couldn't stop thinking of the words she heard. 

'_It's Folken whose getting married, not Van. But why did I saw it…? Was my vision wrong…?'_ than she jumped from the floor and screamed "Who cares?! Van is… He is…" than she sat on the bed and her smile vanished "He is waiting for me… and I am here… probably forever…"


	13. Friend with two faces

**New puzzle-short chapter**

* * *

One by one levi-ships were landing and Van tried his best to greed all the guests according to rules. Guests from Asturia arrived three days ago cause Millerna wanted to make sure everything was in the right order and she droved the maids crazy and not just with her strange ideas for the wedding arrangements.

Queen of Asturia was already five months pregnant and her cravings were so unusual the maid that was assigned to bring her what ever she asked for asked from Van that he entitle someone else who wasn't disgusted with the food mixes young queen asked.

Van laughed at the memory of the maid carrying the plate with the bowl of stew that smelled strange. Apparently Millerna asked that the cook put some honey in it.

"General Maynar, welcome to Fanelia." A wide smile was on Van's face when he saw the older man walking out of the levi-ship that just arrived from Cesario "I have received king's message and I am happy for him that he wasn't able to come."

General looked puzzled at first but then smiled when he understood what Van meant "Thank you're your majesty. And congratulation. You have achieved a miracle. I didn't think you would be able to rebuild Fanelia so fast; it's only been little over year after all."

"Neither have I. But the people worked especially fast in the past three months since the wedding was announced. They wanted to show our kingdom I all his glory to our guests."

"And they achieved. Do you think I could get someone to show me around?" the general asked politely.

"I would do it myself, but I don't think I would have the time. Perhaps the king of Asturia would like to do it. He knows Fanelia very well." Van said with a smile and general knew right away what the young king meant.

"Is the queen that moody?"

"I wouldn't know." Van smiled "I'm not spending as must time with her as Allen does."

"Than I will definitely ask him." General joked.

"Just don't forget to ask Millerna if she minds it." Van said back.

General chuckled "I better do if I want to keep my head on the shoulders."

* * *

From one of the large windows Merle observed as the last ship approached the landing space. She new Van was already there awaiting general Mason, first Zeibach official that acknowledged and welcomed the king of Fanelia as the rightful ruler over the lands of former Zeibach Empire. She knew, as did many that Van respected the older man for another, very important fact; general Mason was trained by the same master as Balgus. 

Merle was about to walk away to the main hall where the wedding reception will be when a movement I the garden caught he eye. If it was anyone else she would simply ignore the person but down there, in the palace garden, was a cat-boy.

All thought of her assignment was gone, and she didn't even care that it would upset Millerna cause after all there was a cat-boy she simply had to meet.

Leat's eyes flickered as he heard footsteps coming closer to the place he sat. Lazily turning his head he was surprised to see a cat-girl coming his way. His father told him the king of Fanelia had a cat-girl for an adoptive-sister, but he expected her to be older or younger that he was. He did not expect a feline that just began getting curves in a short sand color dress.

"You must be Merle." She stopped when he spoke "I heard some things about you."

"I, on the other hand, haven't heard anything about you." Merle said back "I didn't even know he had a cat-person as a guest on the wedding. Where are you from?"

"I'm the apprentice of Lord Borzan from Basram. My name is Leat." He said and saw Merle's face changing to an I-just-drank-from-a-piscus grimace.

"Don't take this personal Leat, but Lord Borzan isn't the most favorite person around here."

"Why not?" Leat asked curiously. He wasn't told anything really; only that he needs to get some to public unknown details about the young king from this nothing suspected cat-girl.

"Because Basram wants that lads of old Zeibach that were entitled to Lord Van. Lord Borzan was their representative on the summit where it was discussed who gets the authority over the lands." Merle explained to Leat who took everything in like a sponge.

"How do you know all that?" it seemed Leat had a million questions, but merle didn't mind at all. It was a while since she met another cat-person. Nariya and Eriya were close to it, but ever since they got the honor of being in charge of Fanelia's security she barely saw them for longer than few minutes.

"I'm Lord Van's and Lord Folken's adoptive sister. Their father king Gaou saved me when I was just a kitten and I've been around since then." Merle had a wide smile on her face as she remembered the old king of Fanelia.

But Leat didn't shear her enthusiasm "I wasn't that lucky as you eve though I was raised in my real family." Merle was confused by his words but managed to remain quiet "You see my mother was a cat-woman. She died when I was nine. But my father was human and he hated me. He still does eve though he's pretending to be different. I know I was unwanted then, and sometimes I still feel like it's that way."

"I'm really sorry. But don't lose hope. I'm sure your father will see what a wonderful son he has eventually."

"Did you just called me wonderful?" Leat asked shocked and all Merle could do was blush like a tomato.

"Um… I should go… you see, the queen of Asturia is pregnant and her moods are changing really fast… and I should really go."

Leat watched as Merle ran in the same direction she came from before he turned his gaze towards the sky and grinned "This will be so much easier that I planed. She'll tell me everything without a slightest suspicion and in no time I will be back home with Laviel and my father will finally be proud of me. So proud when I give him all the information's."


	14. Wedding gift

**To Yugismpuzzle- you were right, it would be expected for Hitomi to send Van a message, but I liked it more this way. They will meet again and I want that wow effect. **

**I won't say anything else, those who read the first version know how they met, but that will change as well thank to the idea I got from one of the review from Cthreen.**

**Ok, now I'll leave you to read the chapter before more plot plans became public.**

* * *

Folken nearly fell of his bed as he opened his eyes early in the morning on his wedding day. He didn't know what the thing was just that it was a metal device and it was levitating above his head. Slowly sitting up he reached to touch the object but it surprised him when it lowered almost in his lap and it started to emit an image if a young woman in black cloak.

_"I should probably introduce myself first; I am Hitomi Kanzaki…"_

The door opened and Van walked I his brother's room just as the holographic device flew out of the window towards the sky. By the confused look on the king's face Folken knew he had saw it and was as confused about it just as he was at first.

"Um… Folken…" Van didn't know even what he should ask.

"It's an Ispano device-" Folken managed to say that much when Van started his interrogation.

"Ispano? What did it do? Did the Ispanos send a message somehow? Is there something they want? Did they mention Hitomi? Is she all right? Is she coming to Gaea? Folken? Do you mind answering?"

"Do you mind giving me time to answer? It weren't the makers that send the message." A smile was on Folken's face ad Van looked at his brother with wide eyes. Folken nodded "It was Hitomi."

* * *

Eries felt a bit unpleasant standing between leopard-twins, but it was Folken's wish for them to be her bridesmaids. He claimed Nariya and Eriya behaved so strange in the past months cause they felt left out, but being such a important part of the wedding ceremony might show them they are not forgotten.

Sighing Eries looked left where Eriya stood. Both sisters had sandy colored dresses with gold stitching around the neckline and the hem. Eriya caught the princess's look and smiled; something that surprised Eries but made her feel calmer at the same time. Folken was obviously right about the leopard-twins.

The trumpets were the signal for them to go down the aisle towards Folken who waited next to the altar. Her long train of white silk glistered on the sun just as her smile.

Merle grinned when Van send her a glare from his place next to Folken as his best man; it wasn't her fault that the ceremony was so boring that it made her yawn. Prince Chid that stood next to her joined and yawned too and Van simply gave up.

Close to the end of the ceremony the time came to ask the most important questions.

"Do you, Folken Lacour de Fanel, accept Eries Aria Aston as your wife?"

Folken smiled to the woman opposite to him "I accept."

"Do you, Eries Aria Aston, accept Folken Lacour de Fanel as your husband?"

"I accept." Eries said and smiled back.

After those words and the priest pronouncing them to be husband and wife it was time for the reception in the palace. Many guests were having wonderful time until Lord Borzan decided the time has come to start first faze of his plan. Standing up and lifting his glass everyone looked at him expecting he would hold a toast just as Van, Dryden and general Maynar have. But Lord Borzan had a bit different toast in mind.

"Congratulate on an excellent choice Folken. Marrying a princess of Asturia will bring Fanelia in much better economical and trading position. And perhaps your brother will follow your steps and chose a wife that will do good to this land and not waiting for another witch to come from the Mystic Moon so he can marry her."

After he finished his toast and excused himself from the celebrations there was utter silence in the hall till five-year-old princess of Ezgardia didn't poked her mother in the arm to get her attention and than asked "Mommy, do all toasts need to be that idiotic?"

The silence lasted for few more seconds after the question till Dryden began to chuckle, than the laughter echoed through the grand hall.

* * *

Later that evening after the guests went to their chambers Van went on the roof. It was impossible to sleep with so many thoughts swirling in his mind. Ever since Folken told him about the machine that was in his room his emotions were mixed between relief cause he knew now she was well and anger cause it wasn't him she contacted even though Folken told him why.

It just wasn't fair.

_"Do you mind giving me time to answer? It weren't the makers that send the message." A smile was on Folken's face ad Van looked at his brother with wide eyes. Folken nodded "It was Hitomi."_

"_Hi… Hitomi? But…" Van's face expression changed from shocked to hurt "But why hasn't she send me a message? Why did she send you one? I don't understand, you were the enemy when she left… stayed."_

"_She send me a message to congratulate and she greeted everyone. It was very short message Van." Folken said seeing he's brother's sad face "We were lucky she managed to send so much, the Ispano makers don't approve her sending messages to Gaea. Apparently they claim… Van…"_

"_She could have sent me a message! I'm the one who misses her the most! I'm the one who loves her!" Van snapped at his brother not even caring what he was saying until it was to late._

"_You really love her." Folken said sadly "I wish the Ispanos would change their minds and allow her to message you so you can see her again." When Van lifted his look Folken chuckled "Yes Van, see her. That thing projected her picture. And I have to admit I understand why she means so much to you."_

"_What? You can see that she is a warmhearted person that cares for the other more then for herself with the help of that thing?" Van asked with a small smile._

_"Well the fact that you are alive and she is with Ispanos says enough." Folken smiled to his brother "She loves you too, your life is the prove of that"_

_"But why wasn't the message meant for me?"_

_"Because it would hurt more." _

"I miss you Hitomi." Van sighed and looked high in the sky unaware of the black furred cat-boy that observed him from the shadows.

* * *

**I have a very important question; it's about Leat's future role. Do you think he should be good and work against his father after he connect some dots and realize things he didn't know or bad till the end? **


	15. Staying a bit longer

**I got stuck on "Memories of a heart" so I'm updating this story. I doubt you mind, right?**

* * *

Leat was walking down the hallway then someone grabbed his hand and before he knew it he was running in an unknown direction. He managed to recognize the person who led him somewhere as Merle, but where exactly they were going and why was a mystery to him.

When she suddenly stopped and he bumped in her back Leat looked at the large door in front of which they were standing, but before he managed to ask the cat-girl what are they doing here Merle already opened the door and walked in pulling him by his hand with her.

To Leat's surprise king of Fanelia lifted his gaze from some papers on his desk and looked at them with interest.

"Is there something I should know Merle?" there was amusement in Van's voice and Leat silently thanked there was no way for anyone to see his blush.

"Can Leat stay a bit more Lord Van? I know Lord Borzan plans to leave this afternoon, but-"

"Did she asked you if you wish to stay or did she just kidnapped you without asking?" Van asked Leat intentionally ignoring Merle's sulking caused by his question.

"Last thing I remember is walking towards my room and now I'm here." Leat answered with a grin and Merle turned to him and sent him a death glare.

"Merle?" Van warned her when her claws popped out "If Leat wishes he can stay. But try to be so nice and actually ask him before you start to plan anything."

"Yes Lord Van." Merle said with a wide smile "Leat, what do you think? Will Lor-"

"Merle?"

She turned back to Van "Is there something else?"

"As a matter a fact there is. Would you mind asking him outside of my study? I got a tone of paperwork and need some peace and quiet."

Van sighed when the door closed with two cat-person outside and just lifted the paper when Merle's voice from the other side of the door screamed "Guess what Millerna! Leat will stay a bit longer!"

When a groan from inside the study was heard Merle once again grabbed Leat's hand and rushed towards the gardens.

* * *

It was late afternoon of the same day when the levi-ship took of for Basram carrying Lord Borzan home. But before he left he didn't missed to give the cat-boy some guidelines about what he needs to find out about Van; the most important thing being something that would get people to start doubt in him and his abilities as a ruler of a kingdom.

He headed back to his room when he saw Merle walking away across the inner garden towards the hill behind the palace. Being a cat-person he didn't know different than to follow her and see what she was up to. But he really didn't expect to come across the legendary guymelef from Ispano.

"I wanted to be alone." He heard Merle's voice but couldn't see her anywhere. He walked towards the gravestones when her voice stopped him "I'm up here."

"Something is bothering you." It wasn't a question so Merle hasn't even bothered to answer, she just sighed.

"I heard she send a message to Lord Folken and greeted everybody, but I wish I could have seen her myself. I wanted to see for myself that she was alright."

All that she got from Leat was "Huh?"

"You don't know about Hitomi, do you?"

Leat's eyes grew wide _'That name again. The name king Van mentioned. But what… why is Merle sad that this Hitomi person isn't here?'_

Merle jumped down from her hiding place on Escaflowne's shoulder and sat down on the soft grass next to the guymelefs' foot. Leat sat next to her and they sat in silence for her minutes till the cat-boy gasped and turned to see Merle laid her head on his shoulder.

"I feel so guilty right now. I've treated her badly and she gave herself to save Lord Van."

"Herself?" Leat asked shocked.

"Escaflowne was damaged in the battle and his damage was somehow transferred to Lord Van and he would have died if the guymelef wasn't repaired. But only Ispano makers were capable to do such repairs cause the damage was… big."

Merle sighed and the silence returned for the few more minutes.

"They asked for fifty million-" she was cut of as Leat snapped "That's a lot of money!"

"We knew that, but Dryden was ready to pay when Hitomi kind of had a premonition and they… they changed their minds." Leat watched as Merle wiped the tears from her cheek "They asked for her to stay… and she did."

"She is with them now?" Leat was shocked at the lone thought of someone being prepared to do such a thing.

"It's been little over a year now."

When tears once more flowed down Merle's cheeks she didn't even tried to stop them or wipe them away; she simply let them flow. She felt Leat wrapping his arm around her and she leaned closer to him.

When her sobbing subsided Leat asked calmly "You mentioned premonition; was she… is she some kind of seer?"

"Yeah, I thing she was… is. But that wasn't what mattered. The most important thing is she did so much for the world that wasn't even hers."

Once more a "Huh?" was heard.

Merle chuckled a bit "Hitomi Kanzaki came from the Mystic Moon."

Leat sat strait and looked at her seriously "THE Mystic Moon?"

"Is there any other?"

"But how is that possible? And why didn't she left when the war started?"

"She didn't know how, and even if she did I believe she would have stayed. She cared for everyone here too much to leave us in danger when she could have help." Merle looked in the sky and sighed "She cared for Lord Van too much. She even said his wings are beautiful."

"As… a Draconian wings?"

Merle nodded and leaned back towards Leat and he hugged her "I'm so happy that Lord Van had Hitomi in his life, even though it lasted so short, cause she cared for him so much." Smiling slightly and hoping Leat won't notice her blush Merle added "And I'm glad you came to my life… I really need someone I can turn to."

* * *

"_And I'm glad you came to my life… I really need someone I can turn to."_

A smile spread on Hitomi's lips as the vision vanished and she found herself back in the corridor on the factory ship. Heading again in the direction she was walking before the vision came she giggled slightly _'You will change him Merle… I believe in you to show him friendship… maybe even something more…"_

And as she walked in the main hangar another vision came…

* * *

**Sneak peek in the next chapter... the vision will be about Gant and Leat and the breaking of the Fanel family**


	16. Family past

**It seemed I made a tinny mistake while rewriting this story. Instead of Geb the mail villain is now called Gant, which is the same as the bad guy from _Cursed blood of Atlantis. _My bad.

* * *

**

"_And I'm glad you came to my life… I really need someone I can turn to."_

A smile spread on Hitomi's lips as the vision vanished and she found herself back in the corridor on the factory ship. Heading again in the direction she was walking before the vision came she giggled slightly _'You will change him Merle… I believe in you to show him friendship… maybe even something more…"_

And as she walked in the main hangar another vision came…

_A young dark-haired boy looked with pride in his older brother. He was sitting between two samurais on the square in front of the palace and watched as his brother, as his hero received the royal sword from the priest, which made him a new king of Fanelia. _

_He ran towards the just crowned king as soon as the ceremony was over to congratulate him. Gaou was there for him after their gather died; he was the one who look out after him and taught him about history and about law. But he never taught him about love._

_Once more Hitomi saw as Gant looked towards his older brother, but he no longer looked up on him. And the only reason for it was a beautiful woman that stood next to the king. Gaou turned towards his brother and called him to join them but he only turned away and left without saying a word._

"_I am worried love." A woman spoke to her husband as he walked in their chamber after a long meeting._

"_Everything will be alright Varie. Gant will change his mind once he actually got to know you." He walked to her and placed his hand on her abdomen._

"_He doesn't want to know me. Gaou, I'm afraid of him."_

"_He would never dare to act against you I any way." He took her hand and led them to their bed "He knows I wouldn't allow anything or anyone to hurt you."_

"_Or our son." Varie smiled ad kissed her husband what resulted with a dark blush on Hitomi's cheeks. She was standing there and watching the past and it had become normal thing for her by now, but watch as Van's parent's lie together in bed and kiss was another thing. She started to feel rather awkward as figures from the past continued to kiss quite passionately.

* * *

_

_As the scene changed and darkness surrounded her blush vanished from Hitomi's cheeks and was replaced with a sad expression. She could feel the love fill the royal chamber and it hurt her to remember it would never happen to her._

_Sound of child's cry seemed to make the darkness disappear and Hitomi once more found herself in the same chamber only this time there was more light in it, and more life._

_A small child lied in the crib next to the bed queen of Fanelia was lying in at the moment. Her husband was sitting next to her and watched the little boy he called his son._

_Hitomi turned away from the scene and walked out of the chamber. She didn't really know where she was going, but something as telling her she needs to go that way. She continued to wander through the palace until she stepped in front of large door that were slightly open. _

_She walked through the wood and than turned back to see if that really happened before turning back to the young man in the chair. A glass of vine was in his hand and an empty bottle on the table next to him. She didn't even needed to hear his words to know he was drunk but Hitomi new the vision meant something so she stayed and listen._

"_As one demon wasn't enough now there is another one of those. I told him about her… I warned him but he wouldn't listen…Now there is another one."_

_He threw the glass into the wall and the wine left a smear on the white paint. Standing up Gant went to the window and looked out towards the square where people started to gather as soon the word spread that the queen went into labor. He watched as his brother carries out his precious son for everyone to see. He was disgusted that people were actually cheering when they should kill the monster and his mother._

"_I am sorry that you are so blind brother and don't see what kind of creature that witch of your wife really is…"_

_Hitomi gasped, as the scene suddenly changed apparently to few years later cause king Gaou was already older then when she saw him few moments ago. He sat on the throne and watched sadly as the cat-woman in front of him explained him what happened last night. _

_As soon as she was finished with her story his expression changed and he became angry. He turned to one of the guards on the door "Sull, bring my brother here."_

_As soon as he ordered that the cat-woman looked at him scared "You… you don't have to do that my Lord. It really isn't necessary."_

"_Yes it is Elissa." He calmed her down ad showed to the guard that hesitated to do as he was told before he looked back at the beautiful feline standing in front of him "I know my brother courted you for over a year now Elissa and I know as well you refused his every proposing which made him frustrated. But that does not justify him. Gant had on right to rape you." The king sighed and shook his head "And now that he did he will face the consequences."

* * *

_

_Walking slowly through the darkness Hitomi listened in hope she might hear something to guide her, but for what seamed like hours no sound reached her ears. She was about to give up and scream, call someone, anyone to help her out of the darkness. _

_She smiled as once more as a cry of a child was heard and she found herself again in the royal chamber. She recognized the scene right away; after all it wasn't the first time she saw the day Van was born. She had seen it the day he revealed his wings to her. Folken was ten and he stood next to his father, his smile was wide upon seeing the bundle in his mothers arms. But Van wasn't the only child born that day. _

_Scene from the chamber in the palace changed and Hitomi looked around to see where she was now. The room was smaller then the former one but it was a bedroom too. Just that in this bed was a cat woman Hitomi recognized as Elissa. She too was holding a newborn child just as queen Varie ad she smiled to the little boy in her arms. But then the door opened and an angry man walked inside._

_Hitomi didn't need to turn to him to know it was Gant Fanel. He walked through her never knowing she stood there and watched as he took the child from his mother's arms and walked for the moment out of the room. Elissa was confused with his action until he walked back in. _

_Hitomi closed her eyes when she saw how fact he walked back to the bed. She really didn't want to witness what she thought he might do to the cat-woman again. _

"_Thank you Elissa." Hitomi opened her eyes in shock and watched as Gant lied down on the covers and opened his arms for Elissa to cuddle in. Observing a little better she didn't noticed the previous anger in his eyes, only affection for his wife. There was no doubt she was his wife, after all they both had rings that bind them in marriage._

"_And queen Varie? How did the labor go?"_

"_Why do you bother to ask about her?" he asked coldly "It's not like she would bother to ask about you well-being?"_

"_She is my friend."_

"_She is a cursed demon!"_

"_She is still my friend." Elissa said again, but her kindness didn't affected Gant; not even a bit.

* * *

_

Hitomi opened her eyes and screamed seeing a small creature in black cloak standing in front of her observing what she was doing.

"No daydreaming. Work. Deadline coming closer." He said and walked back to the melefs in production.

"How much more time do we have?" she asked following him.

"Two years. Ten months."

Hitomi stopped in her track and shook her head. They would finish the melefs in two years and six months if everything goes as planed so his panic they would deliver them with delay was silly. But still she did as told and hurried to help one of the makers to lift a part of an operation system towards already finished pilot cabin.

But only after few minutes she was send away out of the hangar. They would do something she wasn't supposed to see. Not that she mindthat they gave her some free time. But it seemed like the vision just waited for her to settle in the chair.

* * *

_Brothers stood opposite of each other and argued "You are being unreasonable Gant!"_

"_Why? Because I have no attention to listen to your orders anymore? I made my mind. We are leaving in spring."_

"_Leat is still too young. Even though he is a cat-boy the cold air-"_

"_Don't you dare to call my son a beast!" Gant yelled at the shocked king "At least he is not a monster like yours."_

"_Gant?" king Gaou called but his brother walked out of the chamber without looking back._

_Hitomi wasn't surprised when the scene changed, but she surprised when she saw that Gant changed his mind and not in the good way. Elissa was sitting in the open coach trying to keep the bundle in her arms warm as they drove out of Fanelia._

"_That can't end good…" Hitomi whispered to the wind around her as she watched the family leaving in the middle of winter while the snow was falling "She will pay it with her life… Won't she?"

* * *

_

**I was looking for an older review and noticed one for the forth chapter of the old version of this story. If you are new reader-yes, there was an older version with only five chapters and it sucked.**

**Anyway, in the review there was a question about why doesn't Escaflowne accept Leat. I thought I might answer that question considering the plot is completely different so that situation won't repeat itself in this version of the story.**

**The reason is this- in the first chapter Ispano maker tells Van his blood is stronger cause he's a Draconian. My idea was that Leat's blood wouldn't be accepted cause compared with Van's it's weaker and as such not GOOD ENOUGH for Escaflowne. **


	17. Starting from a beginning

**Just you you know I did not know in which way this chapter will go. I am surprised by the events that I was writing about as you might be whe you begin to read. But the idea came and I liked it and here you go... the next chapter.**_

* * *

"I never thought time could pass so fast. Before I had the chance to turn around another year has passed. It strange though. It only seems like yesterday when I send you the first message. Really strange. But I guess that is how living here effects me. Every day is the same and they pass really fast when you're working long hours. But it was worth it… you know why? The first goddess is finished! Isn't that great? We just assembled her last night and everythig functioned, as it should. I'm so happy! But enough about me… how are you all doing? I want to know every detail of that date mom mentioned Mamoru… every single one!"_

The members of the Kanzaki family watched the face of their daughter and sister vanishing after the holographic device showed them her message. Miss Kanzaki sighed and placed her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I miss her. The messages are simply not enough." She said and got a nod to confirm she wasn't the only one who missed Hitomi.

"I even miss when she yelled at me and called me a brat." Mamoru admitted and his parent's looked at him compassionate.

"Come here." His mother said opening her hands and he sat between them like he had before as a child before his mother said seriously "We are ready to record a message." to the device that turned on right away.

"I won't waist the time we have for this message to tell you about the date." Mamoru was the first one to speak "I'll just say it was a catastrophe. I haven't liked the girl at all."

"What your brother wants to say is there are some stories that circle in the neighborhood… about you Hitomi." Her mother sighed "Miss Hakuna that lives three houses away, I'm sure you remember her, spread the word she saw you that night you vanished. She claims she saw you sneaking out your bedroom window ad leaving with some stranger, some boy she never saw before."

"And people believer her Hitomi! Can you believe that?" her father was angry "Even though she is blind as a bat people believed her!"

"It's not the time to be angry honey. Hitomi doesn't need to get upset to." He turned at his wife and sighed "Don't be concerned about what people here talk, we know where you are and that you are safe and that is all that matters."

"And nothing and no one can make us think different." Mamoru added "Not even a girl I liked for years."

"That's why the date was a mess Hitomi. The girl, Naomi, believes you eloped and thought Mamoru would ask her to do the same." Miss Kanzaki said "Like I would ever allowed Mamoru to get involved with a wretch like Naomi." She added with a grin.

"That's all for now honey." Mr. Kanzaki said "Please send a message soon. I'm interested if the goddess actually worked. After all, it was you who designed her."

The holographic device stopped recording and Hitomi never get to see the death glare her father received from her mother and brother after his comment. Unfortunately cause she would have a good laugh watching that.

* * *

"Van, hurry up!" Folken was yelling from the end of the hallway but Van was so tired he couldn't go any faster. His brother made him get out of bed in the middle of the night and now he was walking towards Eries and Folken's chamber to see the little girl that was just born.

If it wasn't three in the morning Van would be grinning at the mere thought of becoming an uncle, but it was only three in the morning and a cry of a small child that echoed through the hallways was starting to give him a headache.

"Lord Van! Lord Van come quickly!" Merle's voice came from behind him and Van groaned.

"Not now Merle!" Folken yelled to her "He needs to come and see my daughter!"

Merle who was standing on the other way of the long hallway shouted "Really?! A girl?! But what I have to show him is just as important! Lord Van!"

"I'm going to see the baby Merle, but then I'm coming to see what ever you have to show me. Alright?" Van said not bothering if she even heard him or not.

He kept going after his brother and soon they were standing in front of the chamber doors. Luckily for Van his niece calmed down so his head wasn't hurting anymore, much.

They walked in the room and Van finally managed to smile when he noticed the bundle his sister-in-law was holding. Walking closer he could see a little girl with several gold locks. She looked at him and smiled like she recognized him and Van didn't feel so tired anymore. Her blue eyes seemed to take all the tiredness away.

That is until Merle stormed in.

"Isn't she just adorable…" she smiled seeing the little girl who, on Merle's happiness, smiled back as just a newborn can, making everyone present melt.

"What was so important that Van needed to see Merle?" Eries asked looking at now surprised cat-girl.

"How did you now I have something he needed to see?"

"I could hear you all the way here." She than looked at Folken "And not just you." She added sternly.

"Yes… you see… there are three people in the meeting room. The wall guards brought them in after they identified themselves." It was more then obvious Merle was for some reason uncomfortable.

"Who are they Merle?" Van asked impatiently. The tiredness was returning.

"Um… well they told the guard their names are…" she took a deep breath "…Takeharu, Hikari and Mamoru Kanzaki."

All eyes turned to her; none of them believed they heard her words right "Kanzaki?" Folken got his voice first "As in Hitomi Kanzaki?"

Merle just nodded. It was all Van needed to ran out of the chamber and towards the meeting room where Merle said they were waiting. He couldn't believe Hitomi's family was on Gaea, in Fanelia, in his palace. It was just unbelievable.

* * *

When he opened the large door first he noticed the leopard-women that guarded the guests. They eyed the family strange right away reminding Van that the people from the Mystic Moon were considered to be demons. But then again so were Draconians.

"Welcome to Fanelia." He finally said and the three members of the Kanzaki family turned to him.

"That's Earth up there." Mr. Kanzaki said pointing to the larger of the two moons that shined high in the sky. Van looked out the window and smiled before he looked at the confused man again.

"Yes, here we call it the Mystic Moon." He wanted to ask just to make sure, but didn't know how to vocalize his question. Luckily the boy that stood in front of him was straightforward.

"Are you the one Hitomi mentioned in her message? The guy who brought her here?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Van Fanel." He answered "I don't know how much Hitomi told you in her messages-"

"Practically nothing." Miss Kanzaki cut in.

"Accept she stayed with those Ispano guys in exchange for a repair on a melef." Mamoru said calmly "Was it yours that got damaged?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I owe Hitomi a lot, ad not just because of the repairs. She saved me several times during the war."

"You must be wondering what are we doing here." Miss Kanzaki said smiling "And to be honest we don't know ourselves. We don't know how we got here or why."

"I don't have any ideas either." Van said "You must be tired, one of the maids will show you to your rooms."

"Maids?" Mamoru looked at him to see if he was joking.

Van smiled to the boy with green eyes just as his sister's "Well, this is a palace."

"Ah, and who is the king?" he asked before he's mother pulled him out of the room after the maid. But Mamoru could still hear as Van answered.

"Me."

* * *

Hitomi turned in her bed once more. She tried to sleep case she wanted to be rested tomorrow, but it seemed that it wouldn't happen so soon. She sighed "I wonder how things are o Gaea, in Fanelia." She started to talk to the darkness in her room "It's been so long… I wonder… I wonder if they remember… if Van still remembers."

Hitomi sat up suddenly "What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about him now? Out of all times, why now? What is happening there? What's happening with Van?"

After few more restless turnes in bed Hitomi finally closed her eyes and dreamed.

_Mamoru was standing next to the window and watched the city when the door of his room opened and his mother walked in. She smiled to her son and walked next to him before she too looked out the window._

_"I don't know why we suddenly appeared her, on this foreign planet. But to be honest I don't mind, I don't mind being here at all. It's so beautiful, much more then I expected it to be." She spoke._

_"I miss some things from Earth but there are so many things here that doesn't exist there. Did you know Fanelia is known as a kingdom protected by the dragons? Real dragons mom!" Mamoru was excited "And all the knights here… Maybe I could learn to use a sword too!"_

_"Or maybe you won't." male voice made them turn towards the door where Mr. Kanzaki stood "I understand why Hitomi always spoke so fondly of this place."_

_"I think we could start a life here Takeharu, from the beginning. What do you think?"_

_Takeharu Kanzaki joined his family on the spot in front of the window and looked at the kingdom illuminated by the morning sun. He smiled wistfully "We have left so many memories up there."_

_"We can make new ones dad. And maybe someday Hitomi comes back here too." Mamoru hugged his father._

_The door opened once more and a head of a cat-girl peeked in "Am I intruding?"_

_"Come in Merle." Miss Kanzaki said smiling to the neko "You were Hitomi's friend while she was here, right?"_

_"With time, yes." Merle answered honestly "She helped us so many times, risked her own life when it was necessary. But let's not talk about the past. Lord Van wishes to speak with you at breakfast."_

_"Say Merle, do you need help with rebuilding of the city?" Mr. Kanzaki asked pointing out the window._

_"Well, the city is almost finished. We still have to finish one wing of the palace and the temple where Escaflowne suppose to be. Why?"_

_"I'm an architect and I thought that maybe… I don't know… could help." He answered._

_"I suggest you ask Lord Van that. But that means you'll stay?"_

_They looked at each other before Mamoru grinned to the surprised cat-girl "Probably."_


	18. Declined

**Yes, it's a new chapter and yes, it's short and yes, I know it's short and yes, I don't care. **

**The chapter everybody waited for so long... no, she is not back. But something else found it's way to Fanelia and it's ot good at all.**

* * *

Folken was rushing towards the meeting room after Merle ran in his room, woke up little Wialle and told him there is an emergency and he needs to go in the meeting room quickly. He didn't know why Van called him but he had a feeling he won't like it. He opened the door and found his brother sitting on the head of the table. He was holding a paper in his hands and observed it like it as a death threat. For a moment Folken thought it was just that. 

"A proposition just arrived from Basram." Van lifted his eyes from the paper "The king of Basram had this stupid idea and offered me the hand of his daughter Laviel."

"I head of her." Folken sat on his place next to Van "She is considered to be one of the most beautiful girls on Gaea. I never saw her myself, but I did met her mother when she was younger."

"And you're telling me this why?" Van looked at his brother.

"Aren't you considering on taking the offer?" Folken asked confused a little by his brother's question.

The answer he got was simple "No."

"She is quite a catch your majesty." Cowin, which stood on the door the whole time, commented.

"So are the lands of old Zeibach Basram wants ever since the Great War ended." Van wasn't an idiot. He saw right through the offer.

"The lands are a small price for the charming princess. Zeibach is still one large ruin anyway after the earthquake last year." Cowin said and got a glare from Folken, but he ignored him "Beside, that would take the pressure of you. Looking for two kingdoms is not easy for such a young king."

"If you want to get rid of the pressure get rid of the advisers that pester you." A young voice made Van smile. He was surprised seeing Mamoru Kanzaki standing on the door smiling back.

"You are not asked to join and offer your opinion boy!" Cowin practically barked at him but Mamoru just shrugged and ignored the furious adviser.

"If you need help with rebuilding my dad might help. He's an architect and knows much about building houses." He talked to Van like they knew each other for years and that irritated the old adviser even more.

"Speak with the king with respect you brat!" Cowin wanted to hit the boy for interfering again.

"Speak with the brat with respect advisor!" Van told him back and Folken chuckled. Merle that was sitting on the windowsill was expressing her amusement louder; she could barely catch a breath but couldn't stop laughing.

"Your majesty now it's not the time to think about Zeibach. The proposal-"

"Is declined!" Van cut Cowin sternly and stood up. He picked the paper and left the meeting room not wanting to listen the old man object on his decision.

"You should have counseled him to accept Folken. Fanelia needs an heir."

"And my brother needs Hitomi." Folken said back getting Mamoru's attention. He was standing next to Merle now, but when Folken said his sister's name he wanted to know what was going on.

Cowin after that left giving Mamoru the chance to find out some things about what happened while Hitomi was on Gaea. He knew that there was a war but he never imagined the proportions of the influence his sister had on the young king.

* * *

Two days later the king of Basram received a letter from Fanelia. His wife ad daughter right away came in the king's study to head what the decision was the king of Fanelia made. Laviel sat next to her mother and patiently waited even though she already expected a negative response. 

Still she hoped the king's adviser persuaded him to accept the offer. Why shouldn't she? The young king of Fanelia was held to be the best catch on Gaea. Women all over the world dreamed to marry him, most of them because of the title that would come with the marriage. The other ones were after the fortune and prestige. Laviel was after the land just as her father. Her mother on the other hand wanted revenge.

"Well? What did the boy wrote?" queen Julliette of Basram asked.

_"I thank you for your offer king Biel, but I must decline. I believe you that your daughter would be a lovely queen, but perhaps as a queen of Basram some day. I have spoken with my advisers and they have agreed with my decision and understand that I wish to find my own bride as my father once had. I hope you will not take against me my wish to choose over my life. With respect, Van Slanzar de Fanel"_

"Yes, his father had once choose his on wife." Queen Julliette laughed "And he had pick a demon."

"Now, now dear… it is not nice to speak badly about the dead." King Biel stood up and threw the letter in the fireplace "Not when you can act."

"Father?" Laviel looked at him and her lips spread in a grin that matched his'.

"When do we leave?" the queen stood up "I suggest waiting a bit. Going there right away would cause suspicion."

"I agree with you dear. We'll wait… three months and the corner him."

"Don't forget to get rid of the messenger." Laviel said before she left the room and went to her bedroom. Right after opening the door she almost screamed.

Leat smiled to the princess but she looked at him angrily "What do you want?"

"I came to see you. It's bee so long since we actually talked to each other." Leat talked calmly ignoring her obvious resentment "Laviel is something wrong?"

"It's princess Laviel for you!" she snapped at him "And yes, something is wrong! That bastard refused father's offer! I could have been a queen of Fanelia, you know!"

"Hardly unlikely." Leat muttered but she still heard him.

"What does that suppose to mean?! You don't think I'm not good enough?! Well, let me tell you something you beast!"

"He's in love with a girl called Hitomi." Leat interrupted her. Laviel looked at him shocked ad noticed his ears were down ad he looked sadly at his own feet "Not that I can blame him for it. She would never yell at someone who was a childhood friend, I'm sure of it." With those words he turned and went on the balcony before he climbed down on the ground and walked away.

* * *

**I gave my readers a choice to create Leat's future in the story and those who used that privilage picked Merle. So I can tell you that the end of this chapter is just a beginning of a cute cat love story...meow...**


	19. Somewhat familiar

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

The guard ran towards the meeting room as fast as he could. He knew the king wouldn't be happy with the news though, or the advisers that he interrupted the meeting. But no one cared about their complains anyway. 

He didn't even mind to knock on the door before opening them and walking in getting everyone's attention.

"Have you got no brain in your head?" Cowin snap at him right away "You are suppose to knock before walking in on the meeting. We could have talked about confidential things that are not for the ears of a mere solder that doesn't even know to behave correctly."

The guard waited till the advisor was finished with his homily before bowing to Van "Your majesty a levi-ship from Basram was spotted. They will be here in ten minutes."

Van was surprised with the news but remained calm "Thank you. You can go."

The guard bowed once more and walked out closing the door behind him. Right after the doors were closed Cowin turned to Van with a huge grin on his face.

"Perhaps princess Laviel in onboard. Perhaps meeting her would get you to change your mid about the-"

"It won't." Van answered coldly before he stood up and headed to greet the unexpected, and a bit unwanted guests.

* * *

Merle watched from the balcony as Van walked down the palace stairs where he will wait for the carriage as the custom in Fanelia was. She was frustrated after noticing the ship that landed. So frustrated she didn't even heard footsteps behind her. 

"Who came?" a male voice asked making the neko shriek in fried.

Turning to Mamoru she threaten "Do that again and I'll use you as a scratching post kid." She then turned back and watched as the carriage drew closer to the palace "Royal family from Basram cane to visit. That vultures."

"Why is that?" Mamoru asked when he came next to her and watched as the older man stepped out followed by a woman that was probably his wife. In the end a young girl came out and curtsied to Van. Her gesture made Merle growl which terrified the boy from the Mystic Moon. He wasn't familiar with cat-people and didn't know how exactly do they express their anger and frustration.

"Three months age king Biel offered Lord Van the hand of his daughter." Merle was fuming as she explained.

"That wrench?" he pointed to the princess.

Merle looked at him and suddenly began to laugh like a maniac. She could barely breath and when Eries decided to join them on the balcony of the dining hall asked what was going on and why she was laughing no sound came out of her mouth that would answer the questions.

Mamoru looked at the older woman and bowed before answering instead of Merle "I called that princess that just came a wretch."

Eries looked at him curiously "Did you now?" a smile spread on her lips "You are just as straightforward as your sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mamoru grinned.

* * *

Van sat in his throne hearing what king Biel has to say about his unexpected visit. The members of the royal family were sitting comfortably on his right while in the chairs on the left were Folken as the main advisor, Syan who Van trusted more then his other advisors and Eries who knew Basramians from before. 

"I must say I am surprised with your visit king Biel." Van said calmly.

"We have become inpatient, that's all. I have send my offer over three months ago and no answer came till this day, so a visit was the best way to clear everything up. I even brought Laviel so you could meet her and see for yourself how charming she is."

Van listened patiently "I am surprised no answer came for I have send it right away."

"Perhaps something happened with the messenger." Queen Julliette suggested a bit to fast making Folken look at her suspiciously.

"Perhaps." Van said "But if the message did came you would have read that I have declined your offer king Biel. I appreciate it, but I wish to find a bride by my own."

"You can start searching right now." Queen Julliette smiled to Van "An eligible young woman is right here."

"Yes, but your princess Laviel isn't the one I am looking for." They didn't like hearing that.

King Biel was about to say something when Folken cut it "You seem somewhat familiar queen Julliette. Have we met before?"

"I doubt it. I haven't do much traveling in Fanelia or Zeibach." She smiled sweetly, but behind a smile was a calculated woman, Folken could see that.

"I could be mistaking of course." Folken said and glanced at Van. The young king haven't missed his brothers look, he could see that Folken didn't believed the queen's words at all. But they both knew it would be stupid to press the matter any further.

A nock on the door was heard and the same guard that interrupted the meeting earlier that day walked in and bowed to the king "Queen of Asturia has arrived your majesty."

"Thank you." Van said and the guard left "You are free to stay longer if you wish. We are having a naming ceremony in three days." He said the king of Basram who smiled at Van's words.

"We would be honored." He answered.

"A maid will show you to your quarters." He said before standing up, his brother ad sister-in-law getting up as well.

A maid walked in and Basramian royal family followed her but when Van wanted to walk out queen Millerna stormed in. She didn't look very pleased.

"What are they doing here?" she asked Van.

After explaining to her about the offer and Van's answer Millerna was starting to realize why they came. She wasn't the slightest surprised hearing they claimed the messenger never arrived in Basram. On the contrary, she rolled her eyes and sat on the chair where king Biel sat several minutes ago.

"It wasn't the first time they have done so." She explained "You were in Freid that summer Eries visiting Marlene on Chid's first birthday when they done the same thing with father. He refused king Biel's trading offer ad they simply showed up few weeks after father send the response in Pallas because the messenger never delivered father's answer."

"What happened in the end?" Van asked staring to get concerned.

"Father agreed in the end. Queen Julliette persuaded him to do so." She looked angry "I was young then but still knew how a blackmail sounded."

"What?" Fanel brothers snapped at the same time.

"She threatened she would say late duke Freid Chid wasn't his son. If father knew that the duke already knew the truth he would never get in the trade with Basram." Millerna stood up suddenly.

"I think I know what you are talking about now." Eries said calmly before turning to Van "Don't allow them to blackmail you, cause if you do they will never be sated and the price they will want you to pay will grow."

"I have no intention to let them control me." Van said seriously before smiling "And now about more happy subject. Millerna I believe you want to see your niece."

The young queen smiled and nodded "Melaniya stayed with her father back in Asturia. My pour baby coughs a lot and the healer said-"

"Are you talking about Melaniya or Allen?" Van joked.

Millerna glared at him before grinning "What's the difference?" she asked making everyone laugh.

"Oh, while you here there is someone else I thought you would like to meet." Van said as they headed towards Eries and Folken's chamber.

"Oh, and who might that be?" she joked thinking Van might talk about a girl. But thinking better about it she realized it was impossible.

"They arrived three months ago from the Mystic Moon." Millerna looked at him shocked making everyone laugh.

"I must say Hitomi's family is quite interesting." Eries said casually.

"Her whole family?" Millerna stopped walking and looked at them "Are you serious?"

"They are really here." Folken said calmly.

"When can I meet them?" she asked right away.

* * *

_A black-furred cat-boy stood in front of a large desk in a study. His father was sitting in the chair ignoring what he was talking until Leat screamed at him making Gant frown on his words._

_"You let them use you like a puppet. That damn queen has her own reasons and plans of revenge and you are to blind in your rage to see it. When everything ends people will blame you and they won't bother to help. In the end you will be the bad guy."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about boy!" Gant barked at his son "If things were right you would be a prince of Fanelia, a throne heir of the kingdom protected by the dragons. But now you are just a beast-child that disobeys his father that only wants the best for him."_

_"I doubt that an attack your homeland is the best thing you can do for me." Leat said calmly trying not to cry._

_Gant looked at him "I have the saying here Leat. Your mother knew that and so should you."_

_"Yes, she knew you have the saying. That's why she followed you out of the warm home when you decided to leave Fanelia in the middle of the winter. Isn't that what killed her in the end."_

_"Don't you dare to blame me for that!" Gant stood up angrily "I did my best when she got sick and even paid the royal healer to take care for her. When she died queen Julliette personally fired the healer cause he wasn't good enough."_

_"Because she is such a good person. Right." Leat was about to leave when he once more turned to his father "She never liked the beast-people, she calls us 'mistakes of the nature'. Are you so positively sure she didn't ordered the healer to kill mother?"_

_After saying that the neko left leaving his father in doubt. Gant knew what his son was talking about. He remembered queen Julliette's saying once before beast-people were repulsive. But that was long time ago, while they were still back home. She would never act against Elissa, would she?_


	20. To the ashes

**It took a little longer. I couldn't find the right words and started to write several times from the beginning.**

* * *

Ruhm waited patiently next to the road. He had send an urgent message to Fanelian capital asking Van to come to village Adon as soon as possible because of a serious matter that had to do with the kingdom's security.

The wolf-man was worried. The last thing Fanelia needed own at this time was someone breaching the borders and doing such a horrible thing that happened the night before.

The black horse appeared from the forest just after another beast-man stepped next to his leader "Do you think it was done to intimidate or to anger him?" the younger wolf-man asked.

"I don't know Fuma, it doesn't matter either. I would guess they succeeded in doing both." He answered observing Van as the young king rode closer. He seemed tired under the expressionless mask.

He got down from his horse and gave the reins to Fuma who lead the horse away.

"I got here right away." Van said, apparently calm "Do you have any idea who it might have been?"

"If we did Lord Van we would have settle it ourselves without informing you until it was all done." Ruhm said back seriously "I have no doubt you have better things to do then hunting a firebug."

"I could think of better way to spend my time, but considering this thing got me away from the Basramians… It's…"

"I understand." The wolf-man didn't need to hear the whole sentence to understand he's king's trouble "I only hope your advisers won't contract a wedding while you are away."

"That's why Folken is there for. And Eries. My advisers are afraid of her." Van actually chuckled. But that ended very fast "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Several people got burns on parts of their body, bun no one was killed." Ruhm reported and Van released a breath he didn't even noticed he was holding back.

"That is good." The king said "And the village? Complete damage?"

"Yes. Not a single wall is standing." Ruhm answered angrily "It was all burned down to the ashes. And we have no evidence of the perpetrator."

* * *

Mamoru observed Folken carefully. The prince of Fanelia was showing him how to use a sword after Mamoru mentioned during a conversation that they no longer use swords on the Mystic Moon and that he doesn't even know how to hold one.

Folken turned towards the boy and noticed his wife standing on the door holding a small girl in her arms. Six months old Vialle was smiling to her father fondly and Folken smiled back.

Eries looked at the green-eyed boy "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't your father forbid you to even touch a sword?" she asked calmly.

"He worries to much, that's all. But I'm not stupid. I know how world works and just because I don't know how to use a sword doesn't mean I can't get killed by one."

"Wise words for such a small boy." She said smiling. Everyone in the palace had become quite fond of the boy from the Mystic Moon. He was always thinking positively about everything, much like his sister.

"Actually it's a line from a book I read." Mamoru admitted and Folken chuckled on his innocence.

They left the training area and headed in the dining room for lunch when Merle intercepted them. The neko seemed angry. Her tail moved from side to side as she observed Folken closely. He swallowed the lump in his throat; Merle's wrath was quite familiar to the prince.

"Why haven't anyone informed me about Lord Van's departure? Huh? It's not fair that I as his adoptive sister find out about it from that peacock-looking princess."

"Peacock-looking?" Eries looked at the cat-girl confused but the laughter interrupted Merle as she tried to answer.

The leopard-twins, Nariya and Eriya were walking towards them and laughing like never before. Folken was quite surprised by their behavior. They walked to him and nodded, still grinning.

"Is there anything I should know?" Folken asked raising an eyebrow eyeing them strangely. It seemed like they had too much alcohol but he knew his former solders wouldn't ever drink, not while they were on duty at least.

"King Biel wishes to speak with the king's advisers about the engagement." Eriya said calming down slowly.

"You've seen her, haven't you?" Merle asked with a grin but the leopard-women haven't answered, they just began to laugh again.

Folken ignored their strange behavior this time and simply excused himself before heading in the meeting room. There was no way he would allow those idiots to betroth his brother to that girl. He opened the large wooden door and stepped inside right away noticing princess Laviel.

Her dress was made out of shimmering material so it was impossible to recognize if it was green or blue and in her hair that was made in a tight bun were several ends of the peacock feathers making it seem like the were growing out of her hair in a form of a tiara.

He tried with all might not to act like the leopard-twins as he sat on his place next to the empty chair on the head of the table.

* * *

The king of Fanelia walked through the burned-down huts of what was once a village of beast-people. Ruhm was worried that it might happen to his village also if they don't catch who ever did this.

Van closed his eyes. Seeing the destroyed village was like seeing Fanelia once more as it looked during the war that day when he returned at his brother's request. Empty, lonely, dead.

He turned to Ruhm to say something when the commission behind him made him turn once more. Two wolf-men walked out of the forest dragging something black with them. At first Van didn't know who he was looking at until it dawned at him.

"Leat?!" he's eyes wide as he recognized the cat-boy that become Merle's friend "What are you doing here?"

Leat was silent until Ruhm growled "Answer boy!"

The neko shuddered and tried to break free but it only resulted with the wolf-me to grip him harder. He was clearly afraid of something, and it wasn't just only the wolf-men that approached them after finding out someone was found close to the destroyed village.

"Lord Van what should we do with him?" Ruhm asked turning to his king.

"He's coming with me to Fanelia. If he really set the flames that destroyed this village he will receive the proper punishment for it." Van answered glancing at the black-furred cat-boy.

Ruhm growled "If he did this I suggest you let Merle to make sure he pays for it."

Van tried not to laugh at that "I do my best to provide you with the material for rebuilding the village."

"It really isn't necessary Lord Van." Lum, the head of the destroyed village said "We can provide ourselves from the forest."

"I understand." Van said smiling to the already gray-furred wolf-man. He knew very well that the beast-people like to be independent from the kingdom as much as possible, and he respected that. Even though their villages were at Fanelian territory they were separated from Fanelia by the customs and laws.

* * *

Ruhm was right. As soon as Merle fid out hat happened and who was caught near the destroyed village she stormed in the meeting room where all the advisers and Van gathered to question Leat and right away attacked the cat-boy. Leat might have tried to escape at first but soon realized it was impossible.

The guards separated furious Merle from him but she tried to set free and attack him again. She as angry; it seemed as he had used her to gain information's and Merle didn't appreciated being used.

"You jerk, I can't believe I bought your stupid story! It was all just a lie, wasn't it?" she screamed unable to hit him again. But Leat didn't answer anything. He simply stood there with his head bowed and was looking at the floor "All that crap about your mother being a cat-woman and your father a human? About her dying? It was all just a lie so I would feel sorry for you and tell you stuff, right?"

Folken observed the cat-boy closely before interrupting Merle in her screaming "How old are you?"

Everyone turned to him confused by that random question. But Leat remained silent. Seeing that he won't get the answer he wanted to hear from the neko Folken said "I wish to speak with him in private Van."

The young king looked at him surprised by his brother's request, but he knew Folken wouldn't ask such a thing if he didn't think it was necessary. But still he had his doubts.

"I want to hear the answer as well." Van said calmly "We will continue this in the study."

Cowin was about to protest when Van looked at him sternly and the advisor changed his mind. He knew very well not to say anything at the moment if he wishes to keep his position as the royal advisor.

As soon as the doors of the study closed Leat said "I'll be seventeen in four months."

"I'll be as well." Van said casually, but the answer had a bigger meaning for Folken. The prince observed Leat closely making the cat-boy feeling quite unpleasant under his gaze.

"It's not just that. I believe you were born on the same day." Folken finally said.

"And you can tell that by only looking at the boy?" asked Eries who just entered the room holding little Vialle.

"I can tell because I remembered something. I was five when it happened." Folken looked at Leat once more and asked seriously "What is our last name?"

Leat gasped hearing the question. He knew lying wasn't an option, but should he really tell them?

Merle slightly moved at the chair "Leat, please tell us what is going on."

He sighed before saying what made everyone present gasp "My last name is Fanel."


	21. Rooftop for two

**I usually don't write personal notes in the memo, but now I'm afraid I have to**

Draconian Kitten**-you are only two houses away from me and see you see me every day. Next time I make a mistake in my story come over and tell me or send me an SMS if you are in your lazy mood or it's cold outside. Please.**

* * *

Van was sitting on the roof completely spend by the events that happened today. He needed some solitude to process all the information's that gathered and high above the roofs of the city was a perfect spot for it. No one bothered him there.

Usually.

Van turned towards the sound of someone approaching carefully and saw Mamoru Kanzaki trying his best not to trip and fall knowing that would be fatal. The king frowned turning away, so much about being left alone.

Mamoru finally managed to sit next to Van and for several minutes they were both silent. Then Mamoru sighed and turned towards the young king but before he managed to say anything Van cut him off "Was it Folken or Merle that send you up?"

"I came because I wanted to." Mamoru said back and Van gave him a 'sure-you-did' look "Ok, I came up because I was told to. I am being a messenger and I need to explain to the person that send me today what happened." Mamoru explained and Van raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"And who was it that send you?" he asked casually and then noticed the boy from the Mystic Moon hesitating to answer "Mamoru?"

"It weren't neither Merle nor Folken. Is that good enough answer?" Van shook his head and the boy next to him sighed "She said you would be persistent."

"She? Eries?" Van figured it wouldn't be such a surprise if his sister-in-law acted worried. But it didn't really make sense, Eries was there in the room with us.

"No. It's Hitomi."

Van's eyes grew wide as he heard her name and he turned to Mamoru "A message came from her? Can I see it?"

"No. But you can tell me what happened so I can tell her." Van didn't quite understand what is going on and his face expression showed it "She had a vision and is concerned."

"Oh." Van turned away and looked up in the sky "Well, you see the mess started when Leat admitted he was a Fanel…"

* * *

"_You can not seriously believe the boy. He would say anything to prevent being punished for his deed." Cowin was first of the advisers to react after Folken told them what information's they got while talking to the neko on private._

"_He claims he wasn't the one who burned the village and we believe him." The prince of Fanelia said back. He was starting to regret Cowin was picked in the council. It didn't mattered the man was in the advisor of the late king; the new kind and his brother didn't like the man at all._

_Syan, the farmer in the council rolled his eyes and turned to Van "Is there any actual prove of the cat-boy actually being related to you your majesty?" it's not that he didn't believe Leat, but a prove would removed all doubts. And there were many of those in the meeting room._

"_Unfortunately no, not that we know about any." Van said back and Cowin nodded._

"_Of course not when it is all a one big lie." The oldest advisor stood up and headed towards the doors "I asked around about the boy your majesty."_

_Cowin opened the large wooden door and king Biel walked in the meeting room._

_Van was surprised seeing the older ruler because he really didn't know what he got to do with anything. He did remember though that the first time Leat came to Fanelia for the wedding he came with Lord Borzan from Basram._

"_Please sir, tell my king what you have told me." Cowin said after sitting back on his place while the Basramian king sat on the other head of the table, and by doing so proclaimed to be equal to Van._

"_The boy had expressed his desire to learn about politics and I have allowed Lord Borzan to take the boy as his apprentice. I thought having a neko in high cercal would be good for Basram. I was wrong."_

_Folken and Van exchanged a worried look. It was Leat words now against those of a king. And it didn't seem to look good for the boy. _

"_You see, the boy is wanted in Basram for attempting to commit an obnoxious crime against the crown." King Biel intentionally stalked a moment before answering "He had tried to take an advantage of my daughter."_

"_I understand your hatred completely" Weronn, the merchant among the advisers sighed before continuing "I would be too if someone tried to do that to my precious Kimbell."_

_Folken was in temptation to stand up and tell all three men to shut up. That wouldn't be good for Fanelia though so he remained sitting. But he did expressed his boredom by rolling his eyes. Something that haven't escaped Cowin's gaze "I suppose you do not consider the beast-boy's previous crimes when you proclaimed him to be innocent when it comes to the question who burned down the village of the wolf-people?"_

"_He could not do it all by himself." Van said coldly. The adviser was really starting to get on his nerves. Even more then before, something Van didn't believe was possible._

"_He could have had companions my lord. We can't say he didn't do it with certainty." Weronn's words were true, but Van refused to believe Leat did it. There was something the cat-boy told them that neither he or Folken told the council and now it seemed telling them would be a mistake._

_They never discovered Leat told them about the plan made by their uncle to take over Fanelia. And they didn't even planed, not now after witnessing how the advisers took the side of a kind of the different kingdom. They weren't loyal to the crown._

* * *

"Well, you see the mess started when Leat admitted he was a Fanel…" Mamoru gasped at Van's words and the young king looked at the boy that had an extremely funny face expression right now.

"That cat-boy I saw is your… something?" he barely managed to ask.

"My cousin. Yes." Van said back and smiled when Mamoru just nodded still shocked by the information "But we also learned some new things about Leat." Van sighed "And now I don't know anymore what to do."

Mamoru nodded and stood up to leave, but before he got to the doors made in the roof, which was Van's direct order, the boy turned once more to the king. He wasn't sure if he should reveal him or not what he find out, but thinking a bit about it he figured that she would want it.

"Don't believe that king from Basram." Van turned to Mamoru "He is telling you a lie so you wouldn't look in the right way. They want the lands of Zeibach."

"How do you know about all that?" Van asked but before the boy managed to answer the king laughed "Of course. Hitomi told you."

Mamoru nodded and left Van once more alone on the roof. He had something he needed to do. Hitomi was waiting.

* * *

Her green eyes watched as the image of her brother vanished.

The message Mamoru have recorded was concerning. The king of Basram was lying, she knew that as did Van. But there were no prove Basram have made anything against Fanelia so Van was bound to sit and wait.

The princess was another problem. In her vision Hitomi saw Laviel pushing Leat away, but under which circumstances was unknown to her. But what she did know is Laviel wanted Van "Over. My. Dead. Body."


	22. SOS

**Short and a cliffhanger... enjoy...**

* * *

_'Now I understand why they say the time is relative. It seems I stayed here only yesterday and in fact it has been two years, five months and seven days. Hopefully Mamoru's answer will arrive soon, I'm eager to find out how the celebration passed. When I already couldn't be there for Van. Van… Mamoru said they are pressuring him to marry some princess. I wish… this is stupid! I can never go back! I gave away my freedom for his life and I'm bound to stay here! I gave away my freedom for his life… and I would do it again if I had to…_

_If only you could feel how much… how much my heart longs for you… my angel…'_

The Ispano makers were pleased; all five goddesses were finished before delivery date and were ready to be tested. An honor was of course given to the one who designed them and the only one who was tall enough to operate the mechas.

Hitomi stood on the entrance in the production hangar and observed the gigantic machines with the same awe she watched as Escaflowne kneel in front of the newly crowned king of Fanelia that day. But they weren't like the dragon Escaflowne.

Five female mechas were looked more detailed and weren't so crude as the guymelefs Hitomi encountered during her staying on Gaea. Even Allen's Scherazade looked dull compared to the beautiful machines she helped create.

"They painted as you asked." An Ispano maker walked to Hitomi "Why that color?"

"Well, they need names, don't they?" Hitomi asked and got a small nod as an answer "I planed that their colors and names be linked to the abilities they have."

"Explain." Ispanos gathered around the girl. They didn't consider the names and wanted to hear Hitomi's decision and explanation.

"Ok, the red one can radiate enough heat to start a fire so I named her Runya which means flame." Black dresses creatures nodded, they liked it "The blue one decorated with crystals is capable to go under water so I thought the name Lanthir would fit; it means waterfall." Hitomi looked around and noticed o one disagreed "Let's see, the green one is perfect for forests cause it is practically invisible there so she is like a leaf. I called her Asea." Taking a deep breath she continued "The yellow one is equipped with mirrors that could reflect even the slightest light and so blind the opponent, she is Silme, the moonlight."

"So far so good." One of the makers said "And white."

"I believe the white one is the most appropriate when it comes to the battle with other melefs. If it works as planed her energy blast can leave her opponent's melef useless." Hitomi said.

"True. So what name?"

Green eyes twinkled; the white one was her favorite "She is Fea, the spirit."

The makers approved her naming and Hitomi happily headed towards the closest melef to test it when one of the Ispanos ran in the hangar "Message came… family trouble…"

Hitomi looked at him confused a bit but decided to check it out. She was glad Mamoru finally answered on her message; she already started to get worried. She had sent a message to Gaea almost a week ago and usually he would answer right away.

The green eyes girl walked in her room and right away noticed the holographic device levitating above her desk. Barely levitating. The damage was clearly visible and seeing it Hitomi could feel fear spreading through her body. Something was seriously wrong on Gaea.

She sat down on the chair and right away the holographic device showed an unfocused image, but not of Mamoru.

Hitomi gasped seeing the image of older Merle, of injured Merle. There were bruises ad cuts on her arms and face and her now longer dress had burn holes on the side.

The cat-girl's voice as filled with fear _"Siege three weeks ago… Mamoru in shelter with family…Fanelia taken over… he's coming to kill… Van…"_


	23. Betrayed

Three weeks ago 

People of Fanelia were thrilled as the evening of the festival was approaching, the most important event that year. Their king celebrates his eighteenth Birthday only once after all. The preparations started almost a month earlier so everything would be ready and flawless when the time comes. Invitations were send ad the answers arrived as well, the only thing about the whole thing that the young king didn't like about the whole celebration.

"I swear, the first person that approaches me about a daughter that is in the right age to get married will fly out of the window." Van said seriously. He was sitting on his place at the head of the table in the meeting room to set the last details about everything with his advisers.

Folken was the only one who found he's brother's words amusing, the other advisors looked terrified. They knew the king meant what he said and they also knew at least five of the invited royalties are bringing their daughters. Throwing one of them out would be a scandal.

"Your majesty, they are only looking for their kingdoms like you do for Fanelia." Cowin said "It doesn't matter if you like it or not but the fact is a political marriage would be good for all of us."

"Accept for you if you continue with this nonsense." Van looked at the older advisor seriously "I already said I will not do such a thing, and my words are final."

"Where is the cat boy?" some people just don't know when to stop "We haven't seen him in a while."

"He is not here." Folken answered shortly preventing his brother to snap at the adviser once more.

"Yes, we can see that. But where is he?" Cowin was persistent.

"Exactly when did the whereabouts of our cousin become any of your business?" even Folken's patience started to wear our.

"I am merely concerned that the neko doesn't harm anybody."

"They cut it out or I'll get Merle to show you exactly what kind of harm a neko is capable of." Van looked at Cowin angry.

"Perhaps my advises are unwanted here." Cowin stood up and headed towards the door.

"More then perhaps." Van muttered under breath for only Folken to hear which resulted with a snort from the prince.

Two days later 

Brown eyes observed their surroundings like it would be the last time. _'If everything works out good it would be.'_ Gant chuckled _'Then I will be the ruler of Fanelia. I don't need that traitor Leat for that. My own flesh and blood betraying me like that, going to the enemy, to the demons.'_

"Having second thoughts?" serious male voice made him turn. Dain Borzan stood on the doors smirking to his ally.

"Hell no!" Gant snapped "I will have what belongs to me."

"Good, because all the preparations are finished. We will proceed as planed and that beast of yours won't be able to do anything about it."

"There is still the palace security. The guards will be standing on every corner." Wannabe-king said pointing to the only flaw in the plan. Or so he thought.

"About that." Lord Borzan was smirking "I have new, fresh information and I can tell you the guards will represent no problem."

"And who is this new informant?" Gant asked suspiciously.

An older man stepped in the room making him frown. Gant eyes the scrawny man carefully trying to judge if he should trust the foreign or not. He did look familiar, like he could remember him through fog, but just didn't know from where.

"You think we have already met, and you are right." The old man said coldly surprising Gant "I was your brother's advisor and later your nephew's."

"That spawn is not my nephew!" Gant snapped at him before grinning "I do know who you are now. You are that bastard Cowin. Gaou despised you and planed to get rid of your advising ass. I see now why. You are a disloyal old scoundrel."

"It seems I am quite known." Cowin said.

"It seems you are unwanted." Gant said back before glancing at lord Borzan who nodded his head giving his ally a clear message they already knew everything necessary.

"Guard!" the former royal adviser paled upon hearing that "Take this traitor down in the dungeon and get rid of him." Gant ordered and looked at Cowin who was about to protest "What did you expected me to do old man? You already told us everything we need to know so we have no need for you anymore. What good are you to us, huh?"

"I helped you." Cowin managed to mutter.

"You betrayed your king." Lord Borzan said coldly "You are unreliable."

"But… but…" as the guards dragged the man in the dungeon as ordered Gant poured two glasses of wine and gave one to his allying Basramian lord.

"Nothing can stop us now." He laughed "Fanelia is as good as mine."

**Two weeks ago **

Merle was on her way to the roof to let Van known the last preparations for the celebration were made and now everything was ready for the guests to come. For the last several weeks he had spend every free moment on the roof, and every time someone would ask him why he was doing that he would just shrug.

When she was in Adon just last week she had talk about that with both Ruhm and Leat. The cat-boy had a quite an interesting explanation for the strange behavior. He said that on the roof of the palace, the highest structure in Fanelia he was closest to the sky, and with that to Hitomi.

That explanation bothered Merle. She wanted to see her childhood friend and adoptive brother happy. But as it seemed it will remain an unfulfilled wish.

"Folken said I should tell you everything is ready for the arrival of the guests tomorrow." She said softly after sitting next to the king.

"I've been an lousy company lately." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Van knew very well he treated everyone around himself badly and refused to talk to anyone about the reason for it.

"I miss her too." Merle whispered but Van heard her never the less.

"If only she could come." Van finally said what was on his heart "For only this one day or at least a couple of hours. How can I celebrate when I need her presence to be able to smile?"

"Unfortunately we can't just cancel. It would open way to many questions." Van knew her words were true and he just sighed.

"I just don't want the damn pressure they will put upon me! I do not want to marry some snob of a princess for Fanelia. I want to marry for myself! I want to marry…" his voice trailed off but even without the last word Merle knew very well what the young king planed to say. He wants Hitomi and no one else.

And Merle wanted Hitomi too. She wanted for the green-eyed girl to return and chase the sadness away.


	24. Celebration chaos

**In my original plan this chapter would be longer and completely explained. But I changed my mind and left you with a cliffhanger... a really good one too... but do not fear, the next chapter will be posted before the end of this week.  
**

**BIG NEWS-I plan to finish this story before continuing to write and post "Memories of the heart". That story is giving me headache. I already deleted the next chapter six times and now I need a break of it.**

* * *

**Day of the Birthday celebration**

Levi-ships were landing one after another and Van had a quite a problem greet all the dignitaries as they arrived. Chesario and Ezgardia were late due to the fact those kingdoms were the most far away from Fanelia which gave Van a short opportunity to relax.

Something he won't be able to do in the next week.

The agreement was made that a second summit of alliance kingdoms was to be held in Fanelia. It was a perfect opportunity cause all royals were already there. Van agreed.

Young kind pulled back in his study to finish some paperwork that remained from the day before when a guard posted in front of the doors knocked and opened them to inform Van there is a visitor that wishes to speak to him.

Van agreed to see the person and the guard nodded and closed the door. Several moments later the man walked in surprising the young king.

"I believe there is something you should know." He said "It's about your uncle and his plan to take over Fanelia."

"I already know about that." Van answered coldly "And to be honest I don't understand what you are doing here. Or why I should trust you."

"Not everything is as it seems." Van frowned upon hearing that.

"And I presume you count in there?"

"Of course I am king Van. I deceived many, and the game is still on."

"So, this is all a game to you?" young king was losing patience "Why should I trust you? Everything you have done so far-"

"It is all a part of a bigger plan. A plan that would return things as they once were. That would make things right again." The man stood up and walked to the large window. From it he could see princess Lavelia in the garden with her mother "You know what I'm talking about."

Van nodded "The rumor spread they all died."

"All but one." King of Fanelia joined his guest by the window before the man ended his request "And the last one wants back what was taken away from her with force. Will you help?"

"And my uncle?"

"Gant… he is another matter we will discuss later. Ezgardia is arriving." Van looked towards the east mountains and saw a levi-ship approaching.

"Yes. We will discuss it later."

"I'm looking forward to it." Van watched as his unexpected visitor headed towards the door when a question appeared in his mind. He knew very well that if he didn't asked it now it would continue bug him till they get the opportunity to talk in private again. So he simply asked.

"Why now? Why not sooner?"

The man turned back "Because of my son. I wanted to be sure he was safe. You know, mandatory army service."

"I understand." Van said and the man leaved.

Young king really understood. If he made any moves to claim back what was taken away from the woman he loves their son would be caught in the crossfire. And that was something no father would allow.

* * *

The Fanelian anthem started to play as Van entered the great hall. All guests turned towards the king and one by one they approached him to congratulate. All but one. Lord Borzan was the last one to do so and then some of the royals noticed the Basramian king wasn't present nor were his wife and daughter even though they arrived earlier that day.

"How rude." Queen of Ezgardia mumbled to her husband and he nodded.

"It is well known that the last one entering the hall should always be the host or the guest of honor." Chid agreed with the older monarch.

"Perhaps that is why we are arriving as last." King Biel said walking in proudly followed by his wife who looked a bit tacky in her shinny dress and princess Laviel. Young princess looked quite charming but it got Van angry she was in a deep red dress embolden with gold threads.

Others noticed it too and started to whisper surprised by it. She was wearing Fanelia colors and king Biel just said they are guests of honor so there is only one conclusion to the whole thing.

"I honestly hope you do not believe your actions are in any form amusing." Van said seriously "I have refused your advances already. Twice. And I would appreciate if you would cease to play with my patience."

As soon as everyone sat at the table the pressure increased "I don't understand why you wish for us to hide." Princess Laviel said sweetly "After all people will start to talk in several months once it becomes visible."

"When what becomes visible?" king Allen asked feeling he already knew the answer. Still he hoped he was wrong.

Van's temper was quite known to the former Ceali knight and the last thing he needed to hear was a "Why the baby."

"I beg your pardon?" Eries asked after almost choking on her drink.

Laviel continued like it was no big deal "I guess I should admit now after I have already revealed enough." She sighed happily "I'm pregnant. And it's Van's."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Millerna asked eyeing the girl, searching for the signs of fever cause that would explain her delusional state.

"Do you claim my daughter is some whore?" queen Julliette snapped.

"Of course not." Van said calmly surprising everyone. He turned to Laviel "If you claim the child is mine I would do the only honorable thing. But I must let you know that the Fanelian law clearly says if a woman marries a man because she is with a child and the child is later discovered to belong to another both she and the child are in quite a trouble. Usually the woman gets executed and the child left in the wood for the dragons to feast on."

Folken eyed his brother blankly the whole time. He knew very ell there is no such law but only two of them knew that for sure.

It was quite fun to watch as the Basramian princess shifted on her chair and took a sip from her drink before speaking "Perhaps we should discuss everything in a more private place."

"Or perhaps you should forget about the whole thing." General Maynar from Chesario suggested and practically everyone nodded.

"Not that we don't believe you." his queen said.

"We just believe Van more." Celena Schezar finished. It was one of the rare moments she left the solitude of her room so not many knew the younger sister of Asturian king and he tried as hard he could for it to remain so. And people respected that. Not than anyone was crazy enough to mess with him.

* * *

Guards were falling silently one after another. Some were simply disabled with a blow on the head and some like the ones in the royal wing were killed. And all that for one simple purpose-to kill the demon.

Moonlight that illuminated the rich decorated room gave enough light for the attacker to see his prey sleeping peacefully in the bed. He knew very well what kind the commotion the murder would cause and he just smiled proudly. It would be him who killed the mistake of nature, an honor many wished.

Slowly he moved closer to the bed when two eyes opened and saw a stranger holding a long shiny dagger.

* * *

**Shoot... **


	25. For protection

**Fast enough...? Hehe...  
**

* * *

A sudden wail of their daughter woke up Folken and Eries. The little girl was still sleeping in the room connected to theirs just in case, but it's been weeks since she woke them up crying.

"Something is not right." Eries whispered in fear for her child, but by that time Folken was already on his feet and on the way to the door that lead to Vialle's room.

The attacker stopped in midair as the door on his left opened and the prince of Fanelia appeared there. He as not informed that the rooms were linked. And now he was face to face with an angry father of his victim.

The child was still screaming loud and clear and it as only that matter of time till the others who resided in the royal wing woke up, the attacker knew that so he knocked down the cradle and used Folken's distraction to escape.

But as he opened the door and stepped out a sudden pain in the abdomen got him to collapse.

Eries who was now in the room calming her little girl smiled. Young Mamoru Kanzaki stood next to the man who almost killed her daughter with a sword in his had. It was sheathed so she knew the boy did not kill the older man, simply disabled him with a good strong blow in the stomach.

Van awoke as well, as did Allen, Millerna and Chid. Other royalties slept on the floor below theirs and were completely unaware of the commotion that spread as the dead guards were discovered.

By the time he got out of his room Folken was already holding the attacker I the air by his collar. The man seemed shocked by the strength of Folken's metal hand but still he tried to look proud.

"I suggest you start talking." Van said walking closer.

"Yes. Because there is nothing worse then an angry father." Folken threatened but the attacker refused to say a word.

"Perhaps an angry mother." Eries said coldly.

"Now I am truly afraid." The man mocked despite his unpleasant position.

More footsteps were heard and two leopard-women appeared from the darkness. Naria and Eriya were in patrol through the city but ran to the palace as soon as they smelled danger.

"Do you wish for us to interrogate him?" Eriya suggested. The attacker paled.

"Perhaps Merle could assist us." Naria agreed with her sister.

Those who had seen the cat-girl in rage know exactly why the neko is so perfect to gain information.

Folken turned to Van and the young king nodded. Leopard-twins grabbed the man by his hands and were dragging him away when he turned back and let them know "He is coming. This was only to test your incompetence king Van. He will come to claim what belongs to him by his birth."

* * *

The dead guards were carried away to be buried and their families informed. Their murder caused more anger then sadness. People knew of the possible fate of the palace guards.

Van personally went from door to door to wake up the royalties from other kingdoms and to inform them about the assassination attempt and that the summit unfortunately must be postponed for their safety.

None objected.

King Styner of Chesario was worried though "Perhaps we should wait till the morning. I don't doubt in your guards and their ability to protect us on the way to the landing planes, but still it is dark outside and the attackers could sneak from any direction."

His wife as holding a small child so his fear was more then reasonable. But Van had no attention to send them through the city.

"During the reconstruction passageways were made that lead from the palace to the landing planes. Just in case." He said calming the king and his queen.

"You expected a attack?" king Biel asked surprised "You must have made many enemies in the war."

"And some after it." Eries mumbled earning a chuckle from her sister.

"The guards will lead you to safety." Van said and the mentioned armed men stepped forward and lead them towards the levi-ships that were waiting ready to lift-off.

When they walked off Millerna turned to Eries and started at her intensely. It annoyed Eries but she refused to obey. She will not abandon her husband just because of the attack. Millerna knew that so she tried a different approach.

"Van! Please explain Eries it's for her and her daughter's safety to come with us." She almost whined.

"No." her sister said back even before Van managed to say a word "This is my home now, Millerna. And I will not turn my back on the people I care for just because-"

"Then do it for Vialle." Van interrupted her "But not only because she is your child and should be safe." He took a deep breath before continuing "If something happens to me your daughter is the next in line to the throne."

"But Folken…" she mumbled when he walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hade my chance." He was serious "I need to know both of you are safe to function properly."

"Beside, someone needs to keep an eye on Millerna as well." Allen added.

"What do you mean by that?" his queen snapped.

"I'm staying here Millerna. Fanelia might need my help." He said calmly but that only enhanced her anger.

"If you are staying then I'm-"

"No sister." Eries tried to calm her down "We are both leaving."

Eries knew her sister quite well and didn't wanted for her to be in danger. Just as Millerna didn't wanted that for her. But they were both stubborn and loyal to the ones they love. But now there were other factors to take in consideration-both of them had a child and that children should be protected.

So with a bit coaxing Aston sisters were sent away to Asturia.

* * *

Mamoru was in his room observing as the last levi-ship flied over the eastern mountains. The hinges on the door squeaked announcing a visitor. He turned away from the window and saw Merle standing on the doorway.

"Need company?" he asked and she nodded. Merle was a good friend of his ever since the day they arrived. Mamoru guessed it's because she held deep respect for his sister. Who wouldn't?

"I'm worried." She admitted and sat on the second chair she placed next to the window "They will attack again."

"There are still those who will defend the palace and the kingdom." Mamoru sounded really mature, something that surprised both Merle and himself.

"You too?" she asked smiling "I heard what you did."

"I whacked the guy, that's all. It's not a big deal really."

"Many people think otherwise though." She said back and smiled "Thank you for helping us."

"No thanks needed Merle. I'm doing it because Hitomi said so many good things about this place, and I want to help as she would have if-"

A metal object appeared on the window and scared Merle so she fell of the chair before popping out her claws. Mamoru just laughed.

"It's alright. Really. It's just the holographic device." He said helping her to get up "It's what Hitomi uses to send us messages."

"I heard about that from lord Van. Hitomi send a message to lord Folken once."

"I know. To congratulate him." He moved so that the device flied in the room. Moments later an image appeared. The cloak covered her from head to toes but Merle recognized her voice right away.

_"Big news Mamoru. Ingrids are almost done. I'm really happy to see them standing on their own two feet. The coloring process just began. I wish I could show them to you. And to dad. He still thinks that because I designed them they would suck._

_To more important issues now. I wanted to send this message yesterday so you could tell him in time, but I guess the late one is good enough as any. Sorry if my mumble confuses you. The Ispanos are influencing me. Pretty soon I'll start talking like them. Like I never-_

_Ok, forget about that. I'm rambling._

_I'm about to ask a favor from you. A small one but to someone else it would mean a lot. Could you please congratulate Van in my name? I know it's his Birthday today, or yesterday, I don't know when the message will arrive. _

_I would really be grateful. And I'm guessing, or actually hoping, so would he. And let me know in your answer how Vialle is. I wish I could see her. She must be a real beauty._

_Bye for now little brother."_

"Yeah, lord Van will be very grateful for any news from Hitomi." Merle said "Why don't we go and tell him right away? Or first you send Hitomi an answer. Oh, can I do it? Mamoru?"

Seeing she was being ignored got Merle curious to see what as so interesting. She walked next to the boy and looked in same direction where he was watching. Her cat-abilities helped her to recognize simple lights in the distance as campfires outside of the city walls. And judging by the number of them there was a whole army stationed in front of Fanelia's gates.

"The answer will have to wait." Mamoru said and both of them hurried to find Van. The kingdom was under siege.


	26. Sleeping dragon awakes

**My posts might be more frequent now. You see I'm on diet and I need to do something to keep my mind away from food. And right now my writing does the trick.**

* * *

The next day all doubts and hopes that Merle and the wall guards were having problem with their eyes vanished into this air. An army was truly stationed in front of the city walls.

At one point during the morning Van walked out and asked why they are here. Only answer he received was laughter from the solders.

They were playing with him.

But unfortunately not only with him.

Many people came to the palace to complain about the solders keeping them from leaving the city and go to their fields. Van listened to each one of them and explained it was a part of the siege. But by the nightfall the mind-games his uncle was playing with him got him angry.

He was ready to storm outside and demand from Gant to face him. He had no right to put the people of Fanelia through all this just because of the grudge against him and his brother. And apparently a little innocent child too.

But the appearance of an unexpected visitor stopped him.

Leat was walking next to Merle towards him and they went in the study to talk. The cat-boy was visible exhausted but it was no real surprise. He needed to sneak past the whole army to get to Fanelia.

"It's my father's work, no doubt about that." He said after sitting down.

"What can we do about it?" Van asked strait out.

"Either you attack and risk the open battle or wait for him to make the first move." Leat practically said what Van already knew.

"I suggest you wait." Allen said walking in followed by Folken "We saw Leat arriving and decided to drop by." He joked but only earned a glare from Merle.

"While you were slipping next to them did you possibly hear something helpful to us?" Folken asked and everyone turned to Leat awaiting the answer on a really good question.

"I was getting to that." The neko answered "Some of the solders were gathered around the fire more left from the others. You know from the group. I figured there must be a reason for that so I hid and waited. Anyway one of them asked what they are waiting for and the other started to whisper something to him. I didn't heard exactly what cause some other solders started to jell, but what I did hear is my father awaits a levi-ship that would bring something."

"Guymelefs." Allen concluded "There are none outside, so they might be brought afterwards."

"Possibly." Van agreed "I guess I will have to wake up Escaflowne once more if it comes to that."

"Something like that should never be necessary." Folken mumbled.

"I agree; guymelefs exist only to bring destruction." Leat said sadly "I wish my father wasn't so stubborn. I tried to talk to him, but he is convinced I'm wrong and his is right."

"That's what fathers are for." Folken said surprising Van "What? Don't say father never made you think something you did or say was wrong even though it wasn't?"

The young king shook his head "I guess I was too young for that."

"What was he like?" Leat asked out of the blue.

Van and Folken looked at each other. How to answer that?

"Proud."

"Fair."

"Strong."

"Courageous."

"Like a kitten when mother was around." Folken said smiling and Van just nodded "He loved her more then anything."

"Accept maybe Fanelia." Van said honestly.

"Nah, if that was true he would marry queen Julliette." Leat interrupted their memories with a cold shower.

"Our father knew queen of Basram?" Van looked at the cat-boy sternly.

"I new she was familiar from somewhere, but I just couldn't place her." Folken mumbled "I believe I saw her around when I was a kid."

"Possibly." Leat turned to him "She was betrothed to your father."

Even Allen was shocked with that information "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but then he met lady Varie and married her instead. And if I may add, it was a really good choice." The neko joked.

"How old is she actually?" Merle asked and everyone turned to her.

"I'm not quite sure. The mass of makeup she uses makes wonder." Leat answered with a grin. Being among friends felt good and right now he was surrounded by four of those. Not to mention two of them were his close family.

* * *

"I did not expect to see you here." Gant said honestly when the flap of his tent opened.

"I'm here because of business." The visitor answered and moved inside.

"Things are going as planed." Gant grinned "Isn't that wonderful. And soon this kingdom would be mine."

"About that…" he stood up strait after hearing those words, he had a feeling he won't like what comes after them "There is a possibility of betrayal from the highest places."

Gant snorted "I don't believe in that. Julliette herself guaranteed me…"

"I'm afraid you might be deceived by her."

"She would not…"

"And why not?" it was a good question, and Gant really couldn't come up with a good answer.

"We are allies."

"I am you only ally. And I follow a different plan." The visitor moved closer and lowered his voice "Will you help me to reestablish the things as they once were? Before the unnecessary slaughter."

"What do I gain of it?" Gant asked strait out.

"If you're asking me to help you concur Fanelia the answer is 'no'. Your nephew already listened to what I have to say and I believe I can say he would be on my side once my plan comes out on daylight."

"You asked for help from a demon?"

"I asked for help from my future ally if things work out as planed." The answer didn't made Gant pleased at all.

"And if not?"

"That's not an option." The man answered seriously "He has to be stopped!"

"Alright. Talk." Gant sighed. His visitor, his friend better had a really good plan how to work things out "But I will not stop my attempt to get Fanelia."

The man gave up "What you do in your free time is your business."

* * *

A solder outside of the tent grinned and kept walking towards the fire where his comrades waited for him, and for the news. The horseman that arrived shouldn't be here, and they knew it.

He sat next to the older solder and whispered for only the men around the high fire to hear "The suspicions were correct. He will try and act. Fanel will probably assist him."

"Which one?" the older solder asked.

"It's possibly both of them." The solder send to spy answered.

"Let them do as they will while they can. Our secret weapon will arrive less then ten days, till then Gant will keep pressure on Fanelia as planed." The older solder grinned widely. He was obviously leader of their little group because the other solders listened to him carefully and agreed with his every word.

* * *

It's been a week since the siege started and things were quiet for the moment. The last night was the last attack on the palace. Today more guards were posted through the hallways to keep everyone inside safe.

No one knew exactly how the enemy solders managed to get inside the city walls and all the way to the lower level where the palace is unnoticed, but they did and that concerned everyone.

"How are they?" Van asked Merle who walked in his study.

"Shaken but physically well. No serious wounds, just few scratches and bruises." Merle reported.

Van was angry. Last night, after they once more proved the palace isn't safe enough the attacker set fire in several houses closes to the wall. It was pass midnight so not many were awake to help extinguish them, so the houses were quite damaged till the help was organized. Luck was with them then, the rain started to fall and it still hasn't stopped.

Those who lost their homes in the fire were how in the palace till the houses are rebuild.

"And you?" he asked concerned. Merle was the only one in the palace who got hurt. Nothing serious but Van was worried never the less.

"I'm fine lord Van. Mamoru and Leat helped me yesterday." She smiled answering "I hurt myself more when I fell over the mess in my room then in the attack."

"Your dress was ripped."

"I can always get a new one."

Van opened his mouth to worn Merle never to be that careless ever again when the doors opened in a flash and Folken stormed in and toss an item to his brother. Young king didn't exactly know what it was till he caught it. It was a drag-energist he got in the dragon-slaying ritual. It was Escaflowne's heart.

He lifted his gaze to his older brother. If Folken wanted him to wake up a guymelef then it must be serious. He got up from the chair and walked to the window. He couldn't see it clearly but the large blue item could only be a guymelef. Nothing else could come in consideration.

"I know we both believe waking up Escaflowne should only to be done if there is no other opinion." Folken said seriously "I can only say today they left up without that other opinion."

"I know." Van mumble and walked pass his brother and out of the room.

Merle watched him leave knowing waking up the dragon would bring back memories. Folken must have thought don the same lines cause he turned to his adoptive sister and comforted her "If they knew any better they would never get Van to wake it. Because now the memory of Hitomi will come on the surface, as will the pain and guilt of losing her. So when he faces who ever is in that guymelef…"

"…who ever it is will regret ever believing he has a chance against Van." Merle finished for him.

People lifted their eyes towards the sky as the large white dragon flied over their heads towards the enemy waiting at the door. They had faith in their king and his abilities.

The mode of the Ispano guymelef changed and now two guymelefs stood opposite of each other both ready to strike. Van eyes his opponent; he never saw that kind of design with the energist placed on the waist. Its lines were making it look like humanoid more then the usual guymelefs. But there was something familiar on it, something Van could swear he saw before but just couldn't see it.

It didn't mattered at the moment though because his enemy striked. Van was obviously the better in sword fighting and could easily keep up with how ever was in the blue guymelef. The other pilot's movements were rough and sometimes slow so it was quite obvious he was older then Van, a fact that didn't leave many possible pilots. In fact it could only be one.

A mocking voice was heard once Van pushed his opponent away after another useless attack. The voice made him angry, as was probably the plan of the whole thing "You are all alone now. No one to help you; to warn you where I am. You are blind king Van."

"What are you talking about? You are right in front of me." Van was a bit confused but that changed in the next moment.

A cloak appeared from behind the blue guymelef and covered it completely making it invisible. Van gasped. That was Zeibach's technology that wasn't used since the Great War.

His enemy laughed "Am I really?"


	27. In a heartbeat

**I feel a bit down at the moment because 9 months of effort turned to nothing yesterday. Someone stole my Neopets account. My dragon-escavalon is no longer mine. So any comfort would be nice.**

**Now to more serious matters (for you)-this isn't, I repeat, isn't the last chapter. I still have a epilogue planed to explain some of the things from this chapter and finish the story with some serious fluff. Like I always do...**

* * *

Van was helpless. If the rain didn't stopped falling he could have still see his opponent, but now he was completely blind just like the pilot had said. Unfortunately that wasn't his only problem. His enemy was old, he recognized that by his movements, but he was obviously experienced and knew how to wield a sword quite well. 

It would be correct to say he could do it better then Van. And that was something that worried not only the king of Fanelia.

The Fanelian solders gathered on the wall. It was Van's direct order not to open the gates and come out to aid him so all they could do was watch helplessly.

"Why don't you give up?!" the gathered enemy solders started to yell "Leave the kingdom to the king that deserves to rule!"

Van ignored them as much as he could as he dogged the attacks blindly. He was well aware his uncle was in better position in this fight and he used that in any chance possible.

A large guymelef hand appeared out of nowhere and hit Escaflowne's heart and so making Van step back. Several more attacks like that one and he was finished.

He had only a second to block the sword that came from his left. Van lifted his sword and stopped.

A guymelef was standing between him and his enemy and it was holding the sword by the blade. Everyone gasped as the unknown melef simply pull the sword and took it out of the hand of the invisible guymelef.

The cloak pulled back and the blue guymelef became visible once more. Van was surprised when it attacked the strange white melef with no weapon. A crazy strategy which resulted with the blue guymelef landing on the floor with broken energist. The white guymelef used the hilt of the stolen sword to break it with one motion of its hand.

Van was just as shocked as were the gathered enemy solders. They pulled out their swords and prepared to attack. But the voice from the behind made them stop and turn.

"Let it be! Do not attack!" they parted and a man with black hair that started to get gray hairs walked in front of the solders "They won!"

Van gasped. It was Gant; there was no doubt about that. But if his uncle was down there who was in the blue guymelef?

Like to answer on his unasked question the pilot chamber of the blue guymelef finally opened and a man dressed as the rest of the solders came out. When he looked up towards Escaflowne hate and despise was clearly visible in dark brown eyes.

Escaflowne lowered on one knee and Van came outside to be sure he was seeing right. The last man he was expecting to see was now standing right in front of him.

"You got impatient king Biel." Van said coldly "I expected you would leave the dirty work to my uncle."

"That bastard decided to work behind my back, and not just him." The Basramian king answered and spit in front Van's feet.

"Solders! Arrest so called 'king' Biel!" an order came from the voice known to Van. He looked behind the older king who was now getting shackles on his wrists and saw lord Borzan standing next to his uncle. Van smiled weakly and nodded to the Basramian high dignitary. The plan turned out fine.

But still one question stayed unanswered.

In all the commotion with the king Van had completely forgotten the strange white melef behind him. He turned and saw it was build to resemble a woman, something that was very unusual.

Ernest Biel refused to be taken away. Instead he tried the last thing he could think of.

"How does it feel to be rescued every time when danger comes? Like a pathetic little boy you always seek shelter behind someone else." He grinned before asking "I wonder if she would do it again. Would the witch stay with those creatures for you once more?"

Van was visibly taken back by those words, something the older man decided to use as his advantage "I truly wonder would she choose that faith once more."

"In a heartbeat!" serious voice answered.

Van lifted his gaze towards the unknown guymelef. It kneeled down next to Escaflowne and the pilot chamber opened soundlessly. Many gasped in shock as the tall figure dressed I a long black cloak jumped on the ground. The person turned to former king Biel and repeated the words that made all color to disappear from his face "I would do it in a heartbeat."

* * *

Less then an hour later five men gathered in Van's study. Folken was eyeing his brother strangely after he saw him talking to lord Borzan calmly. It seemed something was up. 

The Basramian dignitary looked quite comfortable though.

"If you agree I would like that Ernest Biel gets trial in Basram." He said to Van "I would understand if you disagree. After all he made quite a mess in your kingdom."

"But not as large as in Basram. I believe people still loyal to the old family would appreciate to see the usurper punished." Van answered "People of Fanelia would like that as well. I am sure of it."

Lord Borzan nodded before turning to where Gant was standing.

The older man looked at him "I'm asking for the permission to return on my estate in Basram."

Van looked at his brother. They both knew if they wanted Gant would be arrested and thrown into the dungeon for his action against his homeland. It was Folken who finally interrupted the silence "You forgave me for a much greater crime brother."

Van smiled sadly. He saw the truth in the words and looked at Gant "I see no reason why you shouldn't uncle. But that is not entirely in my hands."

"I agree for you to return Gant." Lord Borzan "That piece of land is yours by law."

"Thank you." was all Gant said back.

Rustle sound made them turn towards the window where a cat-boy was sitting and watched his father seriously. Gant looked down. He knew very well exactly how he had wronged his son and now when the time arrived for him to fix it he couldn't find the right words.

Lord Borzan remembered something "Several weeks ago your now former adviser Cowin appeared in Basram with information for us."

"So that is where he went." Folken said angry "Where is he now?"

"Executed." Gant said seriously looking at his nephew "If he was ready to do such a thing once…"

"That wasn't for you to decide." Van said sternly "He was mine adviser and as such my responsibility."

"And what would be his punishment?" lord Borzan asked.

"I don't know." Van was honest.

"They you could say we took that problem of your hands." Gant was serious "Beside, he was working for Biel's side."

"Maybe." Van admitted "But…" he sighed "It's over now. No point to discuss it anyore."

"Correct." Allen finally spoke after observing the whole conversation "If I remember correctly there is someone you haven't seen in three years in the palace right now."

Van smiled as he looked at his friend "I suppose I should go there and say 'hi'."

"You suppose to say much more then that Van." Folken corrected him "For start a 'Thank you' would be nice."

"It would." Van nodded and walked out of the room. No one mind.

* * *

Hitomi was standing alone in a room. Her parents were in Asturia and Mamoru left just moments ago to training. Hitomi was expecting Merle to barge in any minute now. She couldn't wait to see the cat-girl again. And she had no doubt the feeling was mutual. 

The door behind her opened and Hitomi turned ready to greet the neko when two brown eyes and a wistful smile greeted her.

Van frowned a bit. The hood still covered her features so he couldn't see the emeralds he missed so long. Tilting his head a bit he approached her and cautiously, like in slow motion, his hands reached for the part of her cloak that hid her beautiful face.

A smile spread on Hitomi's lips once more now that Van stood directly in front of her with nothing to hide her from him anymore. Van stepped even closer and hugged her. A hug Hitomi returned right away.

The silence of the room was interrupted after several moments with a soft "I love you."

* * *

**Please find the time to review. It means a lot to me. **


	28. Epilogue

**Now that everything is done there is one thing I can say to all those who reviewed:**

**Angel who can't fly-Thank you for your support**

**Animelover0001-Thank you for your support**

**Areil- Thank you for your support**

**CarTonic- Thank you for your support**

**Chika YuMe- Thank you for your support**

**Claimchowder- Thank you for your support**

**Cthreen- Thank you for your support**

**Darkia- Thank you for your support**

**Draconian Kitten- Thank you for your support**

**Dunce- Thank you for your support**

**Eclipse- Thank you for your support**

**Eva A.- Thank you for your support**

**Inda- Thank you for your support**

**Inferno of darkness- Thank you for your support**

**K****asai13- Thank you for your support**

**Katy23- Thank you for your support**

**KayL1- Thank you for your support**

**Killva- Thank you for your support**

**Lady Anaia- Thank you for your support**

**Lady Tuptim- Thank you for your support**

**Latoya Hill- Thank you for your support**

**Lil1diva- Thank you for your support**

**Loneshinobi- Thank you for your support**

**Macky- Thank you for your support **

**Mage Delbene- Thank you for your support**

**Missing Whire Wings 15- Thank you for your support**

**NachtMusic- Thank you for your support**

**Natsuko Nishi- Thank you for your support**

**Omgshoes- Thank you for your support**

**Pretty Much A Big Deal- Thank you for your support**

**Sakura-chan1345- Thank you for your support**

**Sakura Kaoru-chan- Thank you for your support**

**Sausie- Thank you for your support**

**Sc1986- Thank you for your support**

**Serenityrain2233- Thank you for your support**

**Sparkling Moon Phoenix- Thank you for your support**

**Star Garden- Thank you for your support**

**StarWest45- Thank you for your support**

**Sulis Saifir- Thank you for your support**

**Techi- Thank you for your support**

**TruGemini- Thank you for your support**

**Twili- Thank you for your support**

**WingedWithFireyMana- Thank you for your support**

**Yugismpuzzle- Thank you for your support**

**And a big Thank you for all those who read my story and neve seem to have the time to review. Shame on you...**

* * *

Both Merle and Leat were surprised how fast such a small child can be. Vialle was only three but she managed quite well to outrun two cat-people. Especially when she supposed to do something she didn't feel like doing at the moment. 

But now all three of them had the same goal.

It's been one year exactly since the day Hitomi appeared and saved Van from the former Basramian king, and many friends gathered in Fanelia to celebrate. But those who mattered weren't present.

They came to halt in front of beautifully carved wooden door and Vialle knocked. When after several moments no sound was heard from the other side Merle opened the door slightly and glanced in, as did Leat. The nekos smiled to each other and lead the little princess back to the dining room.

When they entered Folken observed them with a smile "Where is that brother of mine? Still asleep?"

All three of them nodded and Vialle jumped in her father's lap before saying sweetly "Aunt Merle said we shouldn't bother them."

Millerna looked at the cat-girl seriously "You had no problem waking us up. In fact, you do it every time we came to visit."

"I know, it's just… It was the way he was holding her…" she mumbled.

Ms. Kanzaki smiled to the neko "What do you mean dear?"

Leat looked at the woman from the Mystic Moon and answered sadly "It was like he was afraid of losing her."

"He is." Allen said wistfully "I think Van still can't believe she is his."

Everyone agreed with the king of Asturia. They started to discuss the plans for the day when the doors anew opened and a couple walked in smiling. The king and queen of Basram sat opposite of Allen and Millerna while their son sat next to duke Chid who was having a very important conversation with his cousins about Draconians.

"I'm glad you could join us king Borzan." Folken said honestly and the newly crowned king thanked him. His wife smiled fondly "I thought all is lost when my family was murdered. I am glad I was wrong."

"Well, we are all glad to see the rightful queen on the throne again." Eries said and everyone nodded.

Celena ignored something Chid said and instead asked "And how is our favorite former royal family doing?"

Smile appeared on every face in the dining room. Queen Gabriella of Basram almost choked on her tea before looking towards the younger sister of the Asturian king "Quite well I must say."

"They were granted to piece of land close to Zeibach border. The farm there is enough for them to survive on their own." Her husband explained her words.

"I better tell the border patrols to keep a eye on them." Folken said changing the tone of the conversation from mockingly to serious "I really don't need anyone to make problems in Zeibach."

"About Zeibach…" Allen tried to find the right words "I heard a rumor they wish to form their own government and become independent from Fanelia."

"More or less." Eries answered for her husband. She was better in politic things then him anyway "They will still admit Van as the ruler of the land, but they will form a council to decide of less important matters."

"That should help Van a lot." Chid said. A nine year old knew well what the obligations of the monarch were, but Van was ruling over a larger territory. And not to forget the fact that Zeibach used to be the enemy.

"I know one person who won't mind that at all." Hikari Kanzaki joked.

Mamoru decided to play along "That is if the advisers don't find something else for Van to do in that time."

"Or they could sign their own death sentence right away." Merle said what everyone thought.

* * *

Hitomi sighed. After the metal bed at the Ispano factory ship she was glad to be able to sleep on the old fashion wooden one. Not that her bed up there wasn't comfortable, far from that, but no mattress can be compared to the one she slept at the moment. 

Van smiled softly as she planted a kiss on his neck and pulled her body even closer. She was now lying on top of him, her hands on the sides of his head.

"Shouldn't we get up and go downstairs?" Hitomi asked in a whisper "They are probably already waiting for us."

"Let them wait." Van rolled them around and pressed her small body into the soft mattress as he kissed her deeply. They both panted after reluctantly breaking the kiss and Van smiled like he did quite often ever since that day she came back "Tell me."

Hitomi groaned. He asked it every morning, and every morning she repeated herself "I'm staying with you Van. Forever. The debt with Ispanos is paid off; I don't belong to them anymore. Now I belong to you."

"You belong to me." Van repeated her words and kissed his beloved once more.

"We really should go. I'm hungry." Hitomi whined.

"You are always hungry." Van joked.

"I can't help it. You tired me last night." Her words made Van blush, something Hitomi adored very much.

Even though they were married for seven months he still felt uncomfortable when she mentioned anything linked to them making love. Of course, as any male specimen, he showed no signs of discomfort while they were actually doing it.

So they stayed in bed for few more minutes simply holding each other. Simply being close, as they wanted to be for so long.

The doors of the dining room opened and everyone turned in that direction. Young Fanelian royal family walked in smiling to their guests who were simply smiling back. What else could they do?

"You really took your time to honor us with your presence." Folken said grinning.

"What good does it bring to be a king if I can't stay in bed for as long as I want?" Van asked honestly.

"I agree with you." Allen said and Millerna looked at him sternly.

"Well, you I can understand." Ms. Kanzaki said "After all you stay awake long to deal with the paperwork. But Hitomi doesn't."

"Moooom." Hitomi whined "I'm sleeping long while I have the chance."

"And what exactly you mean by that?" her mother asked seriously.

Hitomi smiles sweetly and caused almost the half of the present people to choke "I won't be able to sleep the whole night in seven months after the baby comes."

Van just started to drink tea when his wife admitted she was pregnant and was now coughing and tried to catch a breath. After few very painful moments he looked at her with a question clearly written all over his face.

"Yes, Van. I am expecting your child." She then grinned "You still plan to bug me about me constantly being hungry?"

A wide smile spread on Van's lips. If there weren't so many people in the dining room he would kiss her deeply, but he controlled himself for the sake of the young children present. Instead he calmly stood up and walked on the balcony from which many guards and people that arrived in the palace on daily basis could see him and yelled "We're having a baby!"

People in the courtyard right away started to applause and congratulate their king.

Van turned and walked back in the room where everyone observed him seriously. All accept Eries. She leaned towards her sister "I said he would do it. Pay up."

* * *

The months till birth passed fast. The nursery was decorated in neutral colors and everything was ready. But the heir wasn't in the rush. 

Every day someone from the city would come to the palace to ask for the queen and the child, but every day he or she would receive the same answer. Nothing yet.

It was a cold winter day when it happened though. Two weeks after the due. Mamoru was sitting next Vialle and talked her about the book he read several years ago. Hitomi scowled him at first for telling the small girl such a brutal a story but young princess didn't mind. Neither did the others that gathered.

Van was sitting next to Hitomi comfortably and held a hand on her large stomach to feel their child's occasional kick. Mamoru was deeply in the storytelling when he started to stammer. He turned to Hitomi "What's the name of that…?"

His sister looked at him seriously "You seriously think I read that kind of books?"

"Ah, yes. To violent for your taste." he turned back to Vialle "Anyway…"  
"Anyway…" Hitomi repeated his words and Van looked at her "Anyway I think it's time."

Hitomi was right. The birth lasted long nine hours and drained her strength, and Van's patience. At one moment Folken suggested to Mamoru they should restrain him to prevent the annoying pacing.

When he was finally allowed to walk in the chamber and see his wife and child Van had a problem with opening the door. He was far too much excited to even think strait. He somehow managed to reach the bed and sat on the edge.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Hitomi asked calmly.

"A girl?" he asked and took the small bundle from her hands "She is so beautiful."

"Do you already have a name on your mind?" Van looked at his wife and shook his head.

"I'll let you to name this little goddess."

"You have no idea how right you are." He looked at her confused "I wanted to name her after the melefs I designed for Ispanos. They are goddesses just like this one you are holding."

"So, under which name should I present her to our people?"

"Ingrid. Ingrid Elissa de Fanel."

"Elissa? Like Leat's mother?" Van asked recognizing the name.

"Do you think he would mind?" Hitomi asked "I really like the name. It's very beautiful."

"I think he would be honored." Van answered honestly and kissed her before adding "Just as I am honored to be able to call you mine."

**THE END **


End file.
